the master and the slave
by onigiri195
Summary: UA: Nous vivons dans un monde de soumission, contraint toute notre vie d'obéir à une personne nous étant supérieure et Harry vient tout juste de l'apprendre. Anciennement noble, il est à présent... un esclave.
1. prologue

_**Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ,il appartiennent a notre cher J.K Rowling**_

_**merci a: **_**Alexia75 _pour son travaille impeccable en correction_**

prologue:

Le jeune homme s'appelait Harry Potter et avait seize ans. Il était plus petit que la moyenne ; il ne dépassait même pas un mètre soixante-cinq. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit contrastaient merveilleusement bien avec ses yeux émeraudes. Il était riche, noble et fils unique d'une prestigieuse famille. Harry se prédestinait à hériter l'entreprise de son père et à épouser la fiancée choisie par sa mère.

Il se contentait de cela. Jamais il ne s'était sentit malheureux... Non, bien au contraire, sa vie était parfaite. Certains pourraient le plaindre, mais il ne fallait pas. Harry était heureux, bien que jamais il n'eut un choix à faire, que ce soit sur son avenir ou sur sa vie amoureuse.  
Cela ne le dérangeait pas mais bien qu'Harry était heureux, bien que sa vie soit parfaite, c'était comme s'il était obligé, il se sentait obligé d'être parfait, comme si à tout moment, il pouvait se faire rejetter de sa propre famille. Alors pour Harry, décevoir ses parents était son pire cauchemard. Voilà pourquoi le jeune homme se contentait de la vie choisie par ses parents.

Mais ça, c'était avant la chute de l'entreprise, avant le suicide de son père, avant...  
A présent, ils avaient des dettes, et ils devaient plus de cinq millions de livres à Lucius Malfoy, qui pour rembourser leur dettes, leur proposa un marché. Lucius acheta leur vie et la mère de Harry.  
C'était la première fois que Harry s'aperçu du prix de la vie, ou plutôt du prix de deux vies.  
Harry avait seize ans quand il devint esclave. Il était jeune. Trop jeune. Mais y-a-t-il réellement un âge pour subir cela ?

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

hey ou vous partez comme ça ? et ma reviews ?

dit le moi si vous avez aimer ou pire si vous avez detestez mais ne soyer pas trop méchant quand même.


	2. chapitre 1: nouvelle vie

_**Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ,il appartiennent a notre cher J.K Rowling**_

_**merci a: **_**Alexia75**_** pour son travaille impeccable en correction**_

**en reponce a Clairounette:**  
non ma fic n'est pas encore terminer en ecrit mais (mais ne t'inquiete pas j'ai des chapitre d'avance)

**en reponce a toinette Malefoy-Potter :**  
la rencontre entre harry et draco n'est pas prevue pour tout de suite il faudra attendre le chapitre 3

**chapitre1:_ nouvelle vie_:**

Il était riche mais à présent il ne l'est plus.

Dans cette demeure a présent vide se trouvaient Harry, un jeune adolescent et sa mère face à un homme richement vêtu. Celui-ci répondait au nom de Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy sortit accompagné du jeune enfant et de sa génitrice. Ils montèrent dans une diligence et quelques heures plus tard se retrouvèrent dans le domaine des Malfoy. Devant Harry se trouvait une allée encadrée par des arbres. Celle-ci semblait interminable mais tout au bout on distinguait un manoir blanc majestueux. Il était immense et Harry se sentait minuscule comme une fourmi devant lui. A la droite du jeune garçon, il pouvait aperçevoir une fontaine et en son centre se tenait une statue de femme qui portait sur son épaule un vase légèrement incliné d'où jaissait un jet d'eau.

L'homme parla à sa mère. Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était accablé par le fait d'être un esclave, de devoir obéïr à cet homme, de se soumettre à lui. Il n'avait pas une fierté à crever le plafond mais comme même ! L'adolescent ferma les yeux et inspira mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite quand il rouvrit les yeux. Un homme les fit entrer dans la demeure Malfoy et la porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir. Au bout du couloir résidait un imposant escalier fait de marbre cependant Harry et sa mère, guidés par le domestique et Lucius contournèrent cet escalier et s'engoufrèrent dans un autre couloir. Tout dans la maison semblait luxueux de l'escalier au papier peint de couleur beige dans le couloir jusqu'au vase bleu azur reposant sur une petite commode. Ils croisèrent une servante en chemin avant de rentrer dans une pièce. Si tout le Manoir semblait luxueux, cette pièce que l'on devinait être l'espace des domestiques était sommairement décorée.

Lucius ne prit pas de gants et dit :

- Vous êtes à mon service à présent. Toi, tu seras ma domestique, dit-il a Lily. Et toi...

L'homme réfléchit un instant et prit une décision :

- Tu seras le parfait cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon fils.

Harry ne répondit rien mais il aurait voulu vomir sur cet homme si immonde qui profitaient des faiblesses des autres.

Lucius souria.

- Tu ne me remercies pas ?

Harry se prépara à répliquer de façon cinglante quand sa mère répondit à sa place :

- Nous vous remercions infiniement de nous laisser une chance de rembourser nos dettes.

Lucius s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais s'arrêta :

- Une dernière chose : appelez-moi maître à partir de maintenant.

Lui, son maître ? Il pouvait toujours rêver. Comment pouvait-il pensait que Harry pouvait être si concilient ? Si tout son être boullonnait de rage, son corps resta de marbre. Harry regardait son nouveau "maître" d'un air écoeuré quand il entendit :

- Bien, maître, répondit Lily en baissant docilement la tête sous les yeux ébahis de son fils.

- Mère ! Comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi ? Où est votre dignité ?

La mère de Harry resta silencieuse face aux propos de son fils. Leur nouveau propriétaire s'approcha ensuite de lui.

- Je te trouve bien éloquant pour un jeune esclave. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'apprendre à respecter ton maître, lui dit-il en prenant son menton entre le pouce et l'index, lui relevant ainsi la tête.

Le jeune garçon soutint le regard de son maître avec une pointe de défi dans les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus Lucius. Celui-ci relacha son esclave puis sortit de la pièce avant de dire quelque chose à une servante se trouvant dans le couloir.

Lily s'approcha de son fils et lui administra une claque monumentale. Harry resta un moment silencieux, sous le choc. Sa joue devenait de plus en plus rouge suite à la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir.

Horrifiée, sa mère lui demanda :

- Comment as-tu pu lui manquer à ce point de respect ?

- Comment pouvez-vous être si obeïssante envers cet homme ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Si seulement tu comprenais...

- Nous étions nobles ! hurla Harry

- Nous ne le sommes plus.

- Nous ne sommes pas des chiens !

- Nous avons le même statut.

- Sans lui, nous serions dans la rue à l'heure qu'il est. réencherissa Lilly

- Peut-être que cela aurait été mieux ! C'est toujours mieux qu'être réduit à un simple objet ! Nous sommes ridicules. Etre nobles pour à présent devenir esclaves et ce pour nul autre que celui qui a causé notre perte...

La servante se trouvant dans le couloir entra dans la pièce. C'était une femme d'un âge moyen, peut-être avait-elle trente ans. Elle avait un physique plutôt ordinaire, ses cheveux longs et blonds et ses yeux bruns lui donnaient un air aimable.

- Potter, le maître veut te voir dans sa chambre dans une heure. Suis-moi, dit-elle sur un ton indifférent.

- Tu vois, murmura Lily. Je te l'avais dit. C'est ta dernière chance. Vas-y, excuse-toi et espère qu'ainsi il se montre clément.

- Non, toi... Lily Potter, c'est toi que le maître veut voir. Il m'a demandé de te préparer. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais le maître avait l'air en colère.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent en coeur la mère et le fils.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit de la pièce en courant.

- Où se trouve-t-il ? demanda aussitôt le jeune garçon dans le couloir.

- Dans son bureau, mais il a un invité ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

Malheureusement, Harry n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase et se précipita dans le bureau de Lucius.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

alors ? vous en pensé quoi ? soyez indulgent c'est ma premiére fanfic

reviews ?


	3. chapitre 2 : sache où est ta place

_**Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ,il appartiennent a notre cher J.K Rowling**_

_**merci a: **_**Alexia75**_** pour son travaille impeccable en correction**_

_**en reponce a brigitte26**_ : harry a 16 ans

et merci a touts pour vos reviews ca me fais vraiment plaisir

Chapitre deux : Sache où est ta place.

Harry courrait dans les couloirs, il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ce grand manoir. Arrivé devant le bureau de Lucius, le jeune garçon prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit ensuite les portes si vite que celles-ci claquèrent contre le mur ce qui surprit le maître des lieux et son invité.

Quand Harry vit un nouveau visage, son corps se tendit, il perdit toute assurance. Cet homme au cheveux bruns et au yeux de la même couleur le regardait avec convoitise. Bizarrement une image similaire apparut dans l'esprit de Harry. Il voyait encore et encore une multitude de regards et de sourires malsains. C'est la voix de Lucius qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

- Que fais-tu la ? demanda celui-ci, visiblement surpris.

L'homme à côté de lui s'approcha de Harry ,celui-ci recula par instinct. Le pus âgé arriva a sa hauteur .

- Qui est-ce?

- Une nouvelle acquisition.

- Oh, d'où vient-t-il ? Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu.

- Tu aimerais bien le savoir ? dit Lucius avec une pointe de malice. Malheureusement, Owen je ne dévoile jamais mes sources.

- Tu me le prêtera? l'homme caressa la joue d'Harry. A ce contact celui-ci s'énerva , il repoussa violemment de sa main celle du plus âgé.

- Je ne vous ai jamais donné la permission de me toucher !

- "La permission", répéta Owen avec surprise.

Il éclata ensuite d'un rire si malsain que le sang du jeune esclave se glaça.

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un esclave et de ce fait u n'as aucun droit. Je pense comprendre pourquoi ton précédant maître t'a revendu. Quoi que à sa place je me serai fait un plaisir de te dresser !

À ses mots il enlaça Harry laissant sa main vagabonder dans le bas de son dos.

Le jeune garcon afficha une mine dégoûtée et il essaya de se dégager mais en vain.

- Lâchez-moi ! De quel droit osez-vous poser vos sales mains sur moi ?

Harry réussit à se dégager mais reçut une gifle monumentale. Owen attrapa ensuite son visage puis le releva.

- Dit, Lucius, que dirais-tu si je m'occupe de son dressage ? Il m'a l'air bien éloquant, pour un simple esclave, di Owen en regardant le jeune esclave.

Sa voix était si froide que Harry en eut froid dans le dos.

Le blond eu un rire grave avant de dire :

- Malheureusement c'est un cadeau, je ne prendrai donc pas le risque de te le confier. Nous savons tous les deux ce qui c'est passé avec le précédant et puis celui-ci à une très grande valeur.

- Une "valeur" ? Lucius, tu me surprends. Depuis quand un esclave a une quelquonque valeur pour toi ?

- Depuis son acquisition.

- Hé bien soit ; à bientôt mais sache que mon offre tient toujours.

Owen sortit de la pièce après un dernier regard pour Harry. Celui-ci le soutint bien que la peur grandissait en lui.

- Bien, Harry, approche.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

alors comment c'est ? ne parter pas

un reviews moi veux manger grrrrrrrrrrr XD


	4. chapitre 3: prépare toi

_**Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ,il appartiennent a notre cher J.K Rowling**_

_**merci a: **_**Alexia75**_** pour son travaille impeccable en correction**_

_**note: attention ceci est un slash: homme x homme si vous ête trop jeune ou homophobe la petite croix en haut a droite est faite pour vous .**_

Bien, Harry, approche.

Perplexe, Harry resta sur place ce qui, visiblement, énerva Lucius.

- Ne t'ai-je pas demandé d'approcher ?

demanda Lucius en haussant le ton.

Le brun le regarda en souriant et s'approcha.

- Eh bien voila. Je suis là pas la peine de s'énerver, dit-il, amusé.

Lucius empoigna l'esclave par la gorge et le plaqua sur son bureau.

- Vois-tu, si certains trouvent cette insolence adorable, celle-ci m'insuporte. Peut-être devrais-je commencer ton dressage, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille. Le blond passa ensuiteson autre main le long de la cuisse de l'esclave. Harry suffoquait, il était effrayé et complètement à la merci de son maître et plus la main de Lucius s'approchait de son intimitée, plus Harry tressaillait. L'homme affichait un large sourire visiblement amusé par la peur qu'il pouvait lire en Harry.

- Il...Il serait dommage d'abîmer le cadeau de votre fils, réussit à articuler le jeune garçon désespéré.  
Lucius éclata de rire.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! Tout n'est pas perdu, tu commences enfin à comprendre où est ta place.

A ces mots, Lucius lâcha Harry qui toussait, essayant difficilement de renprendre sa respiration.  
Il se dégoûtait, une boule au fond de sa gorge se forma, il voulait vomir. Harry s'était lui-même traité de cadeau, se réduisant ainsi à un simple objet. Le pire était peut-être de voir le triomphe dans les yeux de cet homme.

- Harry, et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là ?

- Pourquoi je suis là ? répeta-t-il ayant oublié un instant le but de sa venue.

- Tu n'as pas fait cette entrée magistrale pour rien, non ?

- Ah oui, je suis là pour m'excuser de mon comportement, lança Harry en s'inclinant.

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu es mal parti ? Oh, ne serait-ce pas dû au fait que j'ai convoqué ta mère ? demanda Lucius, toujours souriant et amusé par la situation.

Le jeune esclava ne répondit rien, mais Lucius savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

- Bien, je serais manianime. Tu peux disposer.

Harry resta perplexe. Pourquoi serait-il si gentil ? Après tout, à présent, ils n'étaient de que simples esclaves. Ils étaient à sa merci alors pourquoi ? Et puis ce sourire sur le visage du noble ne présageait rien de bon. C'est avec toutes ces questions que Harry se prépara à partir. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Il se détourna de son maître mais à cet instant, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit "Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un piège ?".

Lucius n'avait jamais dit explicitement qu'il ne ferait rien à sa mère et puis, c'était si facile de jouer sur les mots. Harry fit volte face et demanda :

- Vous n'allez réellement rien faire à ma mère ?

Harry avait un regard si innocent, tel un enfant demandant à ses parents si la fée des dents passerait pour lui cette nuit. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette vision. Le jeune esclave était si mignon.

- Je ne lui ferais rien. Je me sens d'humeur clémente pour cette fois.

Et puis, si j'étais toi, petit Harry, j'aurais plus peur pour moi. Il en va de soi que ta puinition doit être à la hauteur de ton impertinance, pensa le noble.

Harry sortit de la pièce en se demandant s'il pouvait faire confiance à ce noble et puis ce sourire mauvais ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Harry dormait dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donné pour cette nuit quand soudain sa couverture lui fut violemment arrachée. Le jeune garçon, sous la violence de cette action, tomba au sol.

A son réveil, tout s'effondra et il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas chez lui, ces amis n'étaient pas à ses côtés et pire que tout, son père n'était plus là, La réalitée le frappa de plein fouet, il comprit qu'il venait tout juste de rêver. Il remarqua alors la personne qui l'avait si gentillement réveillé.

L'homme était en uniforme de couleur vert. Une épée était attachée à sa ceinture et sur sa veste, il y avait un écuisson sur lequel était représenté un serpent près à mordre.

- Lève-toi, vermine, lui ordonna le soldat.

Harry regardait son interlocuteur. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Qui croyait-il qu'il soit pour se laisser faire de la sorte ?

- N'as-tu donc pas entendu ? J'ai dit : lève-toi ! répétait le soldat en l'aggripant.

- Ne me touchez pas ! fit harry en le repoussant. Qui croyez-vous que je suis ?

A ces mots, toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, car il y en avait plusieurs, se mirent à rire.

- Et qui est-tu ? demanda l'un des soldats.

- Je suis...

Harry se rappela qu'à présent, son nom ne voulait plus rien dire, alors il baissa la tête et resta muet.  
L'un des soldats, Terry Boot, leva le jeune garçon qui n'opposa plus de résistance. Il les suivit docilement. Tout le long du trajet, Harry regarda le sol.

Après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs, les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Harry, qui ne regardait pas devant lui, percuta Adrian Pucey, un autre garde.

- Fait donc attention où tu marches, esclave !

- Calme-toi donc, Adrian, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, n'oublie pas qu'il doit être près avant le réveil du jeune maître, répondit Terry.

Ils ouvrirent ensuite la porte et poussèrent Harry à l'intérieur.  
C'était une sorte de salle de bain où se trouvaient deux femmes, visiblement des domestiques au vu de leur uniforme .

- Déshabille-toi, demanda l'une d'entre elle.

Quoi ? Là ? Les gardes ne devraient-ils pas partir ? pensa Harry en serrant ce qui lui servait de chemise sous les regards interrogateurs des deux femmes.

- Je ne me déshabillerai pas avec eux dans la pièce et puis je peux me laver seul, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

- Quoi ? La petite princeesse se sentirait-elle gênée ? répondit, amusé, l'un des gardes.

- Pourtant, il faudra bien. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit , renchérissa la plus âgée des deux servantes.

- Je n'enlèverai aucun vêtement devant eux ! Si vous voulez aller plus vite, vous n'avez qu'à sortir et je prendrai mon bain SEUL !

- Pour ce qui est des vêtements, ça peut s'arranger, ricana Terry Boot.

Harry le regarda, perplexe. Terry s'approcha et déchira la chemise du jeune garçon qui émit un cri de surprise. Il le regarda ensuite d'un air effaré.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide aussi à retirer le bas ?

ricana le garde.

Harry ferma les yeux d'embarras. Entre me faire déshabiller par cette brute ou moi je préfère encore le faire moi-même. Mais... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie et puis il ont l'air si méchants ! Allez, Harry, soit un homme, pensa le jeune esclave. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se mit à déboutonner son pantalon. Il aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou et mourir.

Sous les regards lubriques et gardes et indifférents des femmes, Harry finissait de se déshabiller.  
Les deux domestiques emmenèrent ensuite Harry, rouge de gêne, jusque dans la baignoir où elles lui demandèrent de rentrer.

- Jane, ne trouves-tu pas qu'il est mignon ? Si ça se trouve, il est encore innocent. Je me ferai un plaisir de lui apprendre les choses de la vie, murmura l'une des servante à l'autre.

- As-tu perdu la tête, Hope ? N'oublie pas que c'est le cadeau du jeune maître, répondit la dite Jane, en lui tappant sur le bras.

Hope s'occupait de laver les cheveux de Harry tandis que la blonde s'occupait de lui laver le corps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la peau de ce jeune enfant était aussi douce que la soie. Etait-il réellement un esclave ? Après l'avoir lavé, Hope, lui apporta une serviette dans laquelle elle l'enroula.

Quand Harry fut sorti, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Jane avait les cheveux aussi blonds que le blé et qu'elle était plus jeune que sa compère.

Celle-ci lui tendit des vêtements ce qui le fit sortir de sa contemplation.

- Tiens, habille-toi, dit-elle.

Harry prit les vêtements et se retourna pour s'habiller.

Après qu'il ait terminé, la plus âgée le prit par le bras et lui demanda de s'assoir devant un miroir. Elle passa ensuite ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Tes cheveux sont si doux, laissa-t-elle échappé.

A peine eut-elle dit cette phrase que son amie lui donna un coup de coude qui la fit revenir à la réalitée.

- Dépêche-toi, il ne nous reste que vingt minutes. Il doit être près pour se faire offrir au jeune maître, dit Jane.  
Harry se tendit. Entendre ceci par une personne extérieure et qui plus est, cette femme, rendait la chose officielle.

"Qu'espérais-je ? Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver ?"

Au fond, oui, Harry l'espérait, il espérait tellement fort qu'il crut même un instant que son père viendrait, en défonçant la porte pour le tirer de cette salle de bain et de ces hommes. Il guettait les bruits depuis le couloir. A chaque son, Harry pensait que c'était lui. Il croyait que le fait qu'il était esclave n'était qu'en fait une mauvaise blague. Pourtant... Rien de tout ça n'était une blague. C'était la vérité, le genre de vérité que l'on refuse d'admettre jusqu'au moment où elle nous éclate en pleine figure.

Il allait réellement être offert au fils de ce monstre répondant au nom de Lucius. Il fit tomber le peigne de la table et profita de ce moment dans l'intention de s'échapper.

Mais il avait oublié un léger détail. Les gardes étaient restés là pour s'assurer que tout se passerait bien. A peine Harry eut touché la poignée que deux bras puissants le projetèrent vers l'arrière. Il tomba sous la force de l'acte.

Face à Harry, Terry était plus rouge que jamais. Il serra le poing, le levant, ayant la ferme intention de l'abattre sur le jeune esclave.

Fort heureusement, un autre soldat l'arrêta.

-Es-tu devenu fou ? N'as-tu donc pas entendu ce que le maître a dit ? "C'est un cadeau pour monf ils, donc, prenez-en soin". Que crois-tu que le jeune maître te ferait si tu lui avait abîmé et ce, avant même qu'il ait pu jouir de ses services ? As-tu à ce point envie de mourir ?

Terence se calma ensuite et dis à Harry :

- Je ne supporte plus ton insolence. Tu n'es qu'un insecte et si, par mégarde, tu venais à l'oublier, sois sûr que je me ferai un plaisir de te le rapeller.

Harry était choqué par ce que Terence avait dit. A les entendre, le fils de Lucius semblait pire que celui-ci. Et que voulait-il dire par "jouir de ses services" ?

Hope ramassa Harry dans l'intention de dompter ses cheveux sauvages mais Jane l'en dissuada après avoir regardé sa monstre à gousset.

- Tant pis pour ses cheveux. Prenez le avant que le maître ne s'impatiente, se résigna la plus âgée. Les hommes prirent Harry et sortirent de la pièce pour ensuite rejoindre Lucius dans son bureau.

- Vous êtes en retard, les réprimanda Lucius.

- Nous avons eu un léger contre temps, expliqua Terence en regardant discrètement Harry.

- Bien. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Harry qui, par instinc, recula. Il était coincé par les gardes se trouvant derrière lui.

Luicius lui passa un collier autour du coup. Celui-ci était composé d'une lanière de cuire assez longue et d'une amulette de couleur bleue où était inscrit : "Draco".

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o oo o o o o o o o o o o o o o

ok, ok rangez vos fourches et toi arrête de me piquer les fesses en criant mensonge ,erreur sur la marchandise.

je sais j'avais dis que harry rencontrerais draco dans ce chapitre. mais erreur de calcule. desoler.

harry: moi sa ne me dérange pas.

draco: moi si. j'en ai marre d'attendre pour te faire XXXX et XXXX.

harry: hein ? quoi ? dit-moi que c'est faux! s'adresse a l'auteur.

moi: mais oui c'est faux .fais non de la tête quand harry a le dos tourner. et draco arrête de lui faire peur. murmure a l'oreille de draco: tu pourra lui faire bien plus ne t'enfais pas. soie patient.

draco: patient? moi ?jamais. vien harry on y' vas. s'en va avec harry qu'il traine au sol.

harry: naaaooooooooonnn sauvez-moi !

moi: ha qu'il son mignion ensemble et il s'aime tellement snif

riviews.


	5. chapitre 4 : rencontre

_**Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ,il appartiennent a notre cher J.K Rowling**_

_**merci a: **_**Alexia75**_** pour son travaille impeccable en correction**_

_**/!/ ceci est un slash homme x homme**_

Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre

Dans un immense lit reposait une personne dont juste une touffe noire dépassait. Tout dans la chambre semblait luxueux.  
Un jeune homme magnifique entra dans la pièce. Il répondait au nom de Draco.  
Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon et s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette. Il s'approcha ensuite de son lit et s'y assit en s'approchant dangeureusement de la petite touffe noire.  
Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Draco siffla d'agacement avant de laisser entrer la personne qui l'avait si gentillement dérangé.  
Une servante se présenta. Elle avait des cheveux châtains et était plutôt jolie. Elle répondait au nom de Dorine .

- Jeune maître, votre père demande à vous voir.

- Quoi ? Là, maintenant ?

- Oui, monseigneur, monsieur est derrière la porte, répondit la jeune domestique.

- Bien, Dorine, je n'ai pas le choix, fait-le entrer.

Dorine s'inclina et ouvrit la porte à Lucius.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Draco, dit Lucius

- Que faites-vous là si tôt ?

- Eh bien ? Ne salues-tu pas ton père ?

- Bonjour, Père, comment allez-vous ? répondit Draco, résigné.

- Si je suis ici, c'est avant tout pour t'offrir un cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? répéta-t-il, perplexe. Et de quel genre de cadeau s'agit-il ?

- Je voulais te faire la surprise. Mais puisque tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix, c'est un nouvel esclave.

- Père, un esclave ? Vous savez pourtant que c'est à cause de ce genre de "cadeau" que je ne voulais pas faire de fête pour mon dix- septième anniversaire !

- Draco, Draco... Annuler ta fête d'anniversaire n'empêchera pas ce genre de cadeau. N'oublie pas que tu es Draco Malfoy. Et puis, avant de refuser, jette-y au moins un coup d'oeil.

A ces mots, Lucius frappa dans ses mains, ce qui fit entrer deux gardes tenant un esclave qui se débattait, poings liés.  
Devant Harry se tenait la réponse à toutes ses questions. Depuis l'incident dans la salle de bain, Harry n'avait de cesse de se demander qui il était, comment il était... Etait-il comme son père ou au contraire serait-il gentil ?  
Ce que vit Harry le laissa sans voix. Cet homme était magnifique. Il était grand et élancé, ses épaules étaient larges et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Quelques mèches encore humides masquaient des yeux d'une couleur encore inconnue.  
D'un mouvement de la main, l'homme dégagea ses cheveux de son visage, laissant ainsi Harry apercevoir ses yeux. Ils étaient tout bonnement captivants. Cette couleur grise, tel du métal en fusion, ajoutait un petit quelque chose à son charme déjà ravageur.

- Voici ton nouveau cadeau, s'eclama Lucius, ce qui fit sortir Harry de son observation.

Draco, lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard des deux émeraudes se trouvant devant lui. Cet esclave était sublime. Son corps frêle et son visage enfantin lui donnaient un air mignon . Ses cheveux en pétard relevaient cependant la beauté de l'esclave. Il avait un côté sauvage et farouche qui lui faisait tout son charme .  
Le jeune noble s'imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire et il le savait soumis, ce qui ne le rendait que plus enthousiaste. Bien que, en bon Malfoy, rien n'apparaissait sur son visage.

- Alors, il te plaît, Draco ?

Entendre son nom fit sortir le jeune noble de sa rêverie.

Draco, Draco. Ce nom lui était famillier. Mais où Harry l'avait-il entendu ? Il baissa les yeux pour réfléchir quand ceux-ci se posèrent sur son collier et tout lui revint en mémoire. C'était le nom inscrit sur l'amulette.  
Lucius n'attendit pas la réponse de son fils.

- Agenouille-toi devant ton maître, ordonna-t-il à Harry.

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

- N'as-tu pas entendu ? Agenouille-toi, répéta Lucius.

Harry resta stoïque. Jamais il n'allait lui obéir et encore moins s'agenouiller. Il regarda simultanément Lucius et Draco pour revenir au plus ancien en le défiant du regard.  
Lucius fit un geste de la main et Harry reçu un coup dans l'arrière du genou ce qui le fit s'agenouiller. Lucius s'approcha ensuite de lui et se positionna à sa droite. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste dominateur, il les empoigna ensuite et lui releva ainsi la tête.

- Malheureusement, il n'est pas bien dressé, mais je suis sûr que tu t'en fera un plaisir.

Draco souria d'un air froid. Il s'approcha ensuite de son esclave pour le détailler plus en profondeur. Il remarqua soudain le collier et il se pencha pour prendre l'amulette bleue en main. Draco n'en revenait pas. Il demanda, surpris :

- Père, êtes-vous sûr ?

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

- Mais il est si jeune, c'est impossible.

- Ceci est un cadeau. Ne pourrais-tu pas me remercier à la place ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais...

- Il suffit, le coupa Lucius avant de lui donner quelque chose. Tu sais quoi en faire.

Draco ouvrit la main, regarda l'objet puis son père et acquiesça. Lucius et ses gardes sortirent de la pièce. Quand la porte claqua, un gémissement leur parvint du lit.

- Tu ne dormais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous me connaissez tellement bien, maître, répondit l'inconnu qui se leva du lit.

Harry était inquiet. Depuis que Lucius l'avait lâché, il ne cessait de regarder le sol.

- Viens donc dire bonjour à notre invité, Aoï.

L'homme dans le lit se leva et s'approcha. A chacun de ses pas résonnait dans la pièce un étrange tintement.  
Interpelé par ce bruit, Harry leva les yeux pour les poser sur la provenance de ce tintement. Il les posa sur la cheville dénudée où était accrochée une chevillère en or.

A l'intérieur de la chaîne se trouvait un ruban rouge. Celui-ci était composé de plusieurs petites clochettes, d'où la provenance du bruit. Harry leva lentement les yeux pour détailler Aoï. Soudain, il remarqua que celui-ci était complètement nu. Le rouge aux joues, il détourna le regard, ce qui fit rire Draco.

- Aoï, habille-toi donc, notre cher ami semble être embarrassé, lui dit le blond en lui lançant une chemise bien trop grande pour le jeune esclave.

- Bien, maître, lui répondit celui-ci en l'enfilant.

Cette remarque fit encore plus rougir Harry, qui se remit à le regarder. Il le détailla. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et raides, son visage en forme de coeur le rendait adorable, ses lèvres étaient rouges, son nez droit et ses yeux étaient sombres [répétition] et bridés.  
Bridés, pensa Harry, surpris, c'est un asiatique.

Bien qu'il était courant de trouver des esclaves asiatiques, il n'en avait jamais vu.  
Aoï s'accrocha à Draco pour quémander un baiser, que celui-ci lui accorda bien volontier.  
Harry était choqué, pas seulement parce que deux garçons s'embrassaient juste devant lui, mais plus par la manière dont l'asiatique avait demandé à Draco de l'embrasser. Celui-ci lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et lui donna l'objet qu'il avait en main.  
Aoï se retourna avec un dernier sourire charmeur pour son maître et s'approcha de Harry en déhanchant, offrant ainsi un spectacle plutôt réjouissant pour son maître.

Il s'agenouilla devant Harry qui lui-même était dans cette position.

- Donne-moi ta jambe, ordonna-t-il fermement.

Harry ne compris pas et le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Ta jambe, répéta-t-il, impatient.

Le nouvel esclave s'exécuta sans attendre et Aoï lui passa une chevillère autour de la cheville, semblable à la sienne hormis que celle de Harry était en argent et à l'intérieur passait un ruban bleu. Comme celui de son collier.  
Suite à cela, Aoï se releva et retourna près de son maître qui lui passa un bras autour de la taille et le colla à lui.

- Si tu enlèves, casse, ou perd cette chaîne, la mort s'en suivra, dit Draco d'un ton indifférent.

On frappa à la porte. Le blond intima à la personne d'entrer.

- Jeune maître, vous êtes attendu dans la Grande Salle.

- Merci, Dorine, répondit Draco en lâchant Aoï.

Il alla se préparer pendant que l'asiatique s'approchait de Harry.

- Le maître est à moi, donc garde tes distances, le menaça-t-il.

Pourquoi me dit-il ça ? Je ne lui ai rien demandé, moi. et puis son maître, il peut le garder si cela l'amuse d'être le jouet de cet homme. Grand bien lui fasse pensa Harry.

Quand leur maître eut fini de se préparer, il appela Aoï et il demanda à la domestique de s'occuper de son nouvel esclave.  
Dorine s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda de se relever. Elle lui ôta ensuite ses chaînes des poignets et l'attira hors de la pièce.

- Bien, avant toutes choses, je pense devoir t'expliquer les classes et les règles. Les esclaves sont divisés en trois classes. Ils possèdent chacun un collier représentant leur maison. La première classe est elle-même divisée en deux, c'est la classe des domestiques. Ils doivent s'occuper de toutes les tâches de la demeure. Ceux-ci ont un collier blanc, le nom Malfoy est gravé dessus, elle montra le sien. Ensuite, il y a les domestiques personnels, qui s'occupent des appartements de leur maître. Ils possèdent un collier beige avec inscrit le nom de leur maître. Ensuite, il y a les esclaves sexuels, qui, comment leur nom l'indique...

- Je crois avoir une idée de leur travail, dit Harry, embarassé.

- Bien. Alors, ceux-ci possèdent un collier rouge avec le nom de leur maître. Ils possèdent également une chevillère en or avec un ruban rouge la traversant.

A cet instant, Harry soupira de soulagement et réalisa que Aoï était esclave sexuel.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Dorine, intriguée.

- J'avais juste peur d'être un esclave sexuel mais heureusement, je ne le suis pas, avoua-t-il.

- Oh. Et de quelle couleur est ton collier ? demanda-t-elle en ayant entendu le tintement de la chevillère de l'esclave.

- Bleu, dit-il en souriant.

- Bleu ? C'est impossible.

Dorine afficha un visage inquiet.

- Pourquoi serait-ce impossible ?

- Vois-tu, la dernière classe est celle des esclaves personnels. Ceux-ci possèdent un collier bleu et une chevillère en argent avec un ruban la traversant et leur travail consiste à...

Elle laissa la phrase en suspent, essayant de trouver un moyen d'expliquer leur travail sans trop effrayer Harry.

- A quoi ? s'impatienta Harry.

- A s'occuper des besoins physiques et des appartements du maître. C'est un mélange entre esclave sexuel et domestique personnel.  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi était-il un esclave personnel ?

- Être esclave personnel est souvent la punition que l'on donne à un esclave désobéissant, reprit Dorine. C'est un punition pour ceux que l'on ne veut pas faire exécuter. Ils ne montent jamais dans les classes, la seule chose qu'ils peuvent faire est descendre.

Harry n'y croyait pas. Serait-ce dû au fait qu'il n'avait cessé de défier Lucius depuis son arrivée ici ? Il en était sûr.  
Comment allait-il faire pour survivre ? Il ne voulait pas être un esclave et encore moins un esclave personnel.

o o o o o oo o o o o o o oo o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

alors ça vous a plus?

pour repondre a votre question j'essaye de sortir un chapitre tout les mercredi

reviews


	6. capitre 5 : je suis un homme !

_**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling. **_

_**Merci à :**_**Alexia75**_**pour son travail impeccable en correction**_

Chapitre 5

Harry se trouvait dans les cuisines. Dorine avait insisté pour lui présenter tous les esclaves, et il y en avait beaucoup. Il parlait avec Hannah Abott, une domestique qui était entrain de préparer le dîner. Elle était si jolie, avait environ 20 ans, les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts. Un nouvel esclave entra et s'approcha de Hannah et Harry :

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Un nouvel esclave. Il s'appelle Harry et il a 16 ans. C'est un esclave personnel.

- Quoi ? Mais il est si jeune, répliqua le jeune garçon, surpris.

- Et toi, qui es-tu ? demanda Harry, agaçé.

- Je suis Cedric, un domestique personnel.

Harry s'approcha de Cedric et prit le collier de celui-ci entre ses mains.

- Draco, dit-il, plus pour lui que pour les autres.

- Donc, tu sais lire, remarqua Cedric.

- Et pourquoi ne le saurais-je pas ?

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, lui répondit le garçon en s'approchant. Cedric prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et le releva. Tu es si mignon.

- Mignon ? Mais je suis un homme !

Harry avait beau dire ça, ce compliment lui fit très plaisir.

- Et alors ?

Cette voix l'envoûtait, c'était plus fort que lui, mais que lui arrivait-il ? C'était un homme et lui aussi en était un. Par peur de ce sentiment, Harry se dégagea et sorti de la pièce avec un dernier regard pour Cedric qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
Le jeune esclave déhambulait sans but dans les couloirs quand Dorine l'appela. Harry se retourna et lui fit face.

- Harry, je t'ai cherché partout ! Viens avec moi, je dois t'expliquer ton travail à présent.

Harry suivit Dorine jusque dans les cuisines.  
Je viens d'en sortir, pensa Harry en souriant. Il entra, balaya la pièce du regard et fut un peu déçu.  
Pourquoi suis-je déçu ? Parce qu'il n'est pas là ? Foutaises , se dit-il.

- Viens donc, dit-elle devant un chariot. Tu vas apporter son repas au jeune maître, dépêche-toi, le jeune maître n'aime pas que l'on soit en retard.

- Tout comme son père, dit Harry en riant.

- Mord-toi la langue ! Comment peux-tu dire cela dans la demeure du maître ? dit Dorine en le frappant légèrement sur le bras.

Harry s'en alla en direction des appartements du "jeune maître". Il entra et Draco le regarda, surpris.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il.

- Je viens vous apporter votre repas.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donner l'autorisation d'entrer. Non, plutôt, je ne me souviens pas que tu aies demandé l'autorisation d'entrer.

Ce n'est pas ma faute, auparavant, on m'a toujours annoncé, se dit Harry.

- Vous le voulez ou pas ce repas ? dit-il, énervé.

- Les esclaves tel que toi méritent une punition.

A ses mots, Draco se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Harry. Tel un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie. Plus le maître s'approchait, plus Harry reculait.  
Mais bientôt un obstacle de taille, le mur, s'opposa à Harry. Celui-ci se retrouva bloqué, mais Draco ne cessa pas d'approcher. Il avait bien l'intention de punir son esclave. Les yeux apeurés de Harry fascinaient Draco. Ne sachant pas d'où lui venait le désir de soumettre cet esclave impertinent, il empoigna les mains de Harry et les plaqua de part et d'autre de sa tête. Draco voulait lui rappeler qui était son maître.

- Mais, que... Que faites-vous ? demanda un Harry paniqué.

Il se débattait en vain mais cela ne fit rien d'autre qu'exciter son opposant qui approcha son visage de sa victime.  
Harry, terrifié, tourna la tête vers la droite mais Draco ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il emprisonna les mains de son esclave au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main, prit le visage de Harry avec l'autre et le tourna pour que Harry le regarde.  
Draco s'approcha de son eslave. L'espace entre eux se réduisait à vue d'oeil. Peu à peu, leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher. Draco les caressait des siennes, les mordillait par moment, emprisonnait la lèvre inférieur de Harry et la suçotait.  
Draco lui lécha la lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche mais Harry gardait les lèvres encore serrées.  
Le blond s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder. A cet instant, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour respirer et Draco en profita pour emprisonner ses lèvres.

Il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de son eslave et alla caresser sa compère.  
Harry gémissait contre les lèvres de Draco. Le baiser fut bref jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé sente un liquide sur sa joue. Il se détacha des lèvres de son esclave et le regarda. Harry était en pleurs, les joues rougies par des sillons de larmes. Son corps entier tremblait.  
Le jeune esclave ne pouvait l'avouer mais ce baiser l'avait intrigué, ces lèvres douces et chaudes contre les siennes lui procuraient une sensation assez agréable mais qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir. Un conflit intérieur entre la raison et le corps éclata en Harry. La peur de ces nouvelles sensations et ces nouveaux sentiments avaient causé les larmes sur les joues de Harry.

Draco le relâcha, coupable.

Le petit garçon était complètement anéanti, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et il s'effrondra au sol.  
Draco approcha sa main pour réconforter Harry mais celui-ci la repoussa violemment. D'un geste vif, il essuya les larmes de ses joues et se releva pour ensuite s'enfuir.  
Draco resta là, dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé.  
Non, il l'avait regardé partir en courant, s'éloignant de lui. Que lui avait-il fait ? Le blond se retourna et se dirigea vers le chariot encore remplit d'un geste de pure colère. Il donna un coup de pied dedans, ce qui fit valser toute la nourriture s'y trouvant dans les quatre coins de la pièce et Draco sortit.

Harry courrait dans le couloir à en perdre haleine. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un contact si intime avec un homme. Non, plutôt, avec qui que ce soit. Et cela le terrifiait. Draco était comme son père, un monstre. Et cela le terrifiait tout autant.  
Et puis, ils étaient tous les deux des garçons. C'était immoral, anormal.  
Harry continua de courrir, les larmes n'en finissant plus de couler. Il se flagella mentalement à l'idée d'être aussi faible. Il était Harry Potter, fils de James Potter. Il ne pouvait donc pas aisément laisser ses émotions avoir raison de lui. Toutes ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net quand il percuta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui le fit tomber.  
Face à lui se tenait Cedric, le domestique qu'il avait rencontré en cuisine.

- Hey ! Ca va ? lui demanda celui-ci en lui tendant la main.

- Oui, ça va, répondit Harry en refusant celle-ci.

Harry se releva et le dépassa comme si Cedric n'existait pas.

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu sais, je suis là, lui dit le jeune garçon en le retenant par le bras.  
Harry le regarda et fondit en larmes. Le brun le serra alors dans ses bras afin de le réconforter.

Draco marchait dans les couloirs sans but réel. Il se dirigeait alors vers les jardins quand, au détour d'un couloir, il vit Cedric tenir Harry dans ses bras. Sans réellement pouvoir l'expliquer le blond sentit une colère monter en lui et il retourna donc dans ses appartements. La pièce était nettoyée, il ne restait pas une seule trace de la nourriture jetée au sol. Le blond se coucha dans son lit. Mais qui était cet esclave ? Pourquoi avait-il tant l'impression de le connaître ? Et où l'avait-il vu ?

Cedric tenait Harry par la main et marchait dans les couloirs. Cette main était si grande que celle de Harry semblait minuscule à côté. Elle était chaude et réconfortait Harry. Chassant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, il se demandait comment une si petite partie du corps pouvait le réconforter. Il ne savait pourquoi mais tenir cette main le réconfortait. Comme si à jamais ces mains le protégeait. A cette idée, il la serra un peu plus fort.  
Cedric regarda Harry. Il le trouvait vraiment adorable. Le brun entraîna Harry hors du manoir jusque dans les écuries. Il s'assit alors dans les meules de foin et attira Harry vers lui.  
La nuit tombée rendait leur vision restreinte. Seul le bruit de leur respiration respective et la sensation que leur corps procurait prouvait la présence de l'autre. Cedric s'allongea ensuite dans la paille, suivit de Harry. Peu lui importait que Cedric soit un homme ou une femme à cet instant. Seule comptait la chaleur émanant de ce corps allongé près de lui.  
Ce sentiment protecteur qu'Harry ressentait le déboussolait. Mais la raison n'avait pas sa place à ce moment. Les bras de Cedric s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Harry, le collant un peu plus contre lui.  
C'est blottis l'un contre l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Harry. Emergeant lentement de son sommeil, le jeune esclave était tout courbaturé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir sur de la paille.  
De la paille ?, pensa Harry. Que faisait-il là ? Il regarda ensuite le corps collé contre lui et eut un mouvement de recul. Il se rendit enfin compte de ce qui se trouvait à ses côtés et tout lui revint en mémoire. Y compris le baiser qu'il avait reçut plus tôt. Harry se blottit à nouveau contre le corps de Cedric et referma les yeux comme s'il ne s'était jamais réveillé.

C'est les caresses dans ses cheveux qui réveillèrent Harry. Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Cedric.

- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Harry, encore à moitié endormi.

- J'enlève les brins de paille de tes cheveux.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis assez longtemps pour voir que tu es adorable quand tu dors. Mais dis-moi Harry, n'est-ce pas toi qui doit te charger des repas du jeune maître ?

- Moi ? Non, on ne m'a rien dit de tel.

Ils se levèrent et Cedric s'approcha de Harry. Son visage était si près...

- Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, dit Cedric.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry avec surprise.

- Parce que tu en as besoin.

- La nuit dernière était un moment d'égarement. Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne, répliqua Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as dit.

Cedric resta muet. Que pouvait-il dire ?

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Soyons amis, lui lança Cedric en lui tendant la main.

Harry la serra et lui souria. Ils partirent ensuite tous les deux en direction des cuisines.  
Arrivé là-bas, Harry fut assailli par Dorine.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu devais apporter le petit déjeuner du jeune maître !

- Pardon ? Vous ne m'en avez jamais parler.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demandé d'aller lui apporter son repas hier ? C'est ta nouvelle fonction alors à l'avenir, ne faillit pas à la tâche. Et que s'est-il passé hier ?

Harry paniqua à cette question. Que savait-elle ? Il finit quand même par dire :

- Hier ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- La nourriture était éparpillée un peu partout dans les appartements du jeune maître.

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? répondit Harry, blasé.

- Tu étais censé lui apporter son repas.

- Ne pourrions-nous pas clore le sujet ? Il serait mieux de vaquer à nos occupations plutôt que de parler de telles futilitées. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Bien, mais tâche de faire ton travail correctement la prochaine fois, répondit Dorine avec résignation.

Le travail de Harry consistait à nettoyer les appartements de Draco. Lui apporter son repas et répondre au moindre de ses besoins. Harry fut bien content d'apprendre que le blond avait des cours d'escrime en début de matinée. Le jeune esclave pénétra dans la pièce où il se trouvait la nuit dernière. Cela lui fit bizarre d'être de nouveau dans la "scène du crime". Harry se revoyait encore, collé au mur avec cet homme en face de lui qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.  
L'ancien noble ferma fortement les yeux et inspira. Il les rouvrit ensuite lentement et se mit à nettoyer.

Harry était si concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Par contre, il l'entendit bien se fermer. Le jeune esclave se retourna dans un sursaut pour faire face à son pire cauchemar. Draco se tenait debout face à lui, le regardant de toute sa hauteur. Harry serrait de toutes ses forces le bout de tissu qu'il avait entre les mains pour se donner contenance. Cela n'échappa pas aux yeux du blond qui se mit à sourire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Le petit esclave serait-il effrayé ? dit-il d'un ton froid qui terrorisa Harry.

- J'ai... J'ai un nom, finit-il par articuler.

- Oh, et quel est-il ?

- Harry. Harry Potter.

Le blond resta muet quelques minutes. Harry Potter?. C'était impossible. Cela voudrait dire qu'il était le fils de James Potter. De ce fait, il était noble mais il était impossible qu'un esclave soit issu de la haute. Puis Draco se souvint que les Potter avaient fait faillite. Il ria d'un rire si froid que le sang de Harry se glaça.

- Oh, pauvre petit Potty, papa a fait faillite et pour rembourser ses dettes t'a vendu. Comme c'est triste, dit-il ironiquement.

Harry le regardait avec haine. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Il n'avait pas le droit, son père était mort et tout ça, par leur faute. C'était à cause des Malfoy que son père s'était suicidé.

- Je vous interdit de dire cela, répliqua Harry avec hargne.

Draco voyait bien la rage bouillir à l'intérieur de l'esclave car celui-ci était rouge de colère. Il s'approcha de la table où reposait un magnifique vase contenant quelques roses. Le blond le prit en main, l'observa puis regarda Harry et souria. Draco lâcha le vase qui s'écrasa au sol en milliers de petits morceaux. L'eau s'était éparpillée partout, seules les fleurs restaient pratiquement intactes au milieu de ces ruines. Le blond écrasa les fleurs avant de dire :

- Assure-toi que tout soit propre avant mon retour.

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce après un dernier coup d'oeil à Harry et ferma la porte. Adossé à celle-ci, il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Cependant, Harry n'entendit pas la dernière phrase de Draco

- Ne t'approche d'aucun autre homme que moi, Potter.

Harry était complètement choqué. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il s'était trompé sur le compte de Draco. Il n'était pas comme son père, non, il était pire. Le jeune esclave s'agenouilla et ramassa les morceaux de porcelaine.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Ne partez pas sans une review !


	7. Chapitre 6: flashback

_**Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ,il appartiennent a notre cher J.K Rowling**_

_**merci a: **_**Alexia75 _pour son travaille impeccable en correction. c'est une supers beta, qui a toujours été là pour moi !_**

_salut, je suis désoler pour mon absence très prolonger. * 3 mois c'est énorme * Mais j'ai eu mes examens qui m'on vraiment lessiver. Puis je suis parti en vacance dans un endroit où il y avait pas de connexion internet. mais je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira._

_je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas encore répondu a vos review. *méchant auteur* donc je vais essayer de rattraper cet oublie. sachez cependant que je les toutes lus et que elles m'on fait vraiment plaisir. _

Guest: merci pour ta review j'espere combler cette attente et mexuse pour le retard. ^^

GreyBlack Lovegood: merci beaucoup pour ta loyauté sa me fais vraiment plaisir.

Victoriablack: heureuse que sa t'es plus moi aussi j'aime quand draco est jaloux .^^

Claire: merci pour tes encouragement (=^-^=).

Kisis: non harry ne va pas fugué et puis draco le ratraperais en deux minute pour l'attacher au montant du lit XD.

steff: merci pour ta review c'est vraiment gentil.

si j'en est oublié je suis vraiment désoler.

_bon sur ce bonne lecture ^^_

Chapitre 6 : Flashback

Je cours encore et toujours, autour de moi tout n'est que ténèbres, le feu engloutit les maisons, les gens courent comme moi, crient, essayent de survivre. Je contourne une maison, un enfant pleure ses parents, son frère le prend par le bras, lui crie qu'il faut partir. Partir ? Pour aller où ? Ça sent la mort, tout le monde pleure.

Mais moi je cherche, je ne sais pas quoi mais je cours, je regarde autour de moi, cherchant cette chose mais quoi je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Je trébuche sur un corps inerte au sol, est-il mort ? J'ai peur, très peur je recule mais autour de moi tout n'est que misère, mort, il n'y a plus rien... Ils sont tous morts.

- Aide-moi, me dit une vieille dame dans les flammes.

Je n'ai pas le temps et puis comment pourrais-je faire, je suis si petit face à elle ! Je cours encore, je cherche, mais quoi, ou plutôt qui ? Je tombe, trébuche, mais je me relève toujours, il faut que je la retrouve, j'escalade un mur, je dois la retrouver. Les flammes mordent le ciel noir, le teintant de rouge. Tout brûle. J'entends encore au loin les cris agonisants des derniers survivants, les lamentations des mourants, le bruit du bois craquant sous la chaleur des flammes sonnent comme un chant funèbre à mes oreilles.

Le village se dresse derrière moi. Je suis dans un village, un village en feu. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Un nouveau mur escaladé, je cours encore puis me stoppe, l'avait-je trouvée ? Marchant lentement vers la forme allongée, j'ai mal, mais ce n'est pas une douleur physique, non, c'est à l'intérieur. Je m'approche du corps inerte au sol, je m'agenouille à ses côtés, je la secoue pour qu'elle se réveille mais pourquoi ? Au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle ne rouvrira plus les yeux, non, plus jamais.

Qui est cette femme ? J'ai beau me forcer, je n'arrive pas à voir son visage, je n'y arrive jamais ! Je secoue son corps d'avant en arrière, pourtant, elle ne se réveille pas. Pourquoi ? Je retire alors mes mains de son flanc et les regarde. Elles sont rouges, non pas le rouge des flammes qui dansent dans la nuit, mais de celui de la vieille femme de tout à l'heure, celui de l'enfant au détour de la maison. Ce rouge-là, ce rouge presque noir me terrifie, je pleure, je crie, je n'aurais pas dû, jamais je n'aurais dû crier, montrant ainsi que j'étais là. Une main me prend brutalement le bras et on court tous les deux. Courir encore, je ne fais que ça, pourtant, je ne veux pas la laisser. Je la tient je veux la prendre avec moi mais je suis trop petit. L'homme me dit de lâcher la main de cette femme, mais je ne le fais pas, non, je ne cèderai pas. L'homme me dit à nouveau de lâcher la main de cette femme, mais je ne le fais pas, il me répète qu'elle est morte, mais je ne veux pas le croire. Il me tire vers lui mais je ne lâche pas prise, derrière nous, des bruits de pas se font entendre et l'homme me crie de lâcher sa main alors je finis par la laisser et nous courrons, nous courrons aussi vite que possible mais nous n'avons pas été assez rapide car très vite, les hommes nous rattrapent et veulent prendre l'homme qui m'avait arraché à la femme, celui-ci lâche ma main. Quelqu'un l'attache et tous me regardent. L'homme attaché ne cesse de crier de m'enfuir mais je ne bouge pas, je suis comme paralysé, tétanisé de peur, je l'entends encore me crier de courir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'assomme. C'est là que je reprends mes esprits et cours. Malheureusement mes jambes sont trop petites et un des hommes à vite fait de me rattraper, je tombe, me retourne vers lui.

L'homme s'approche de moi en souriant.

- Il sera parfait, regarde-moi ces yeux, nous pourrons en tirer un bon prix...

L'homme avance une main vers moi et...

- Harry, Harry ! cria Aoï en le secouant.

L'ancien noble poussa des cris d'effroi et recula jusqu'à toucher le sol. Son corps entier tremblait, les mains crispées sur un chandelier. Il pointait « l'arme » vers Aoï.

- Du calme, je vais pas te tuer, dit l'asiatique face aux yeux paniqués de son opposant.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé pour être dans cet état ?

- Je... Je ne m'en souviens plus, mentit Harry.

L'ancien noble se souvenait de tout et pour cause, depuis son arrivée au Manoir Malfoy, ses nuits étaient hantées par ce rêve, toujours le même, toujours le même village, la même vieille dame, toujours cette femme, cette femme qui semblait si importante mais il ne voyait jamais son visage. Non, jamais, et il ne savait pas qui elle était.

Aoï se leva du lit de Harry et lissa les plis de ses vêtements.

- Il est rare de te voir ici, constata Harry, plus pour changer de sujet que par intêret.

- Comment ça ? C'est aussi ma chambre, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Oui, mais d'habitude, tu passes la nuit dans...

- Le lit du maître, le coupa l'asiatique. Oui, mais le maître est parti dans sa maison de vacances, il revient dans une semaine.

- Oh, vraiment ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Mais je pensais qu'il t'aurait pris avec.

- Oui, moi aussi, dit Aoï d'un air dépité. Et puis, que fais-tu encore là, tu n'as pas un sol à récurer ou que sais-je encore ?

- On ne peut vraiment pas discuter avec toi, c'est pas possible ! s'exclama Harry.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de discuter avec des personnes telles que toi, se justifia Aoï.

- Telles que moi ? Aurais-tu oublié le collier que tu portes autour du cou ? Tu n'as qu'à tendre l'oreille pour te souvenir que tu es comme moi.

- Moi, je n'ai pas à faire des tâches dégradantes.

- Pardon ? Je pense que ce qui est dégradant c'est ce que tu fais, non ?

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule, Harry s'en voulut après avoir dit ses mots. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche et se flagella mentalement. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, son éducation lui avait pourtant appris que certaines choses ne devaient pas être dites et celle-ci en faisait partie. Aoï regarda Harry, perplexe.

- Pourquoi couvres-tu ta bouche ? Aurais-tu peur de me blesser ?

Il s'approcha ensuite de lui :

- Pauvre, pauvre petit Harry. Il faut vraiment toute t'apprendre. Il ne faut jamais regretter ses paroles car ici, si tu ne blesses pas, c'est ton opposant qui le se rapprocha lentement de sont oreille et lui murmura : C'est lâche de se suicider.

Harry resta muet, visiblement choqué par les propos d'Aoï. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Etait-il au courant ? A cette simple idée, le sang d'Harry se glaça. S'il le répétait, il en serait détruit. Aoï le contourna et voulut sortir mais Harry le retint par le bras.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

Il se rapprocha encore une fois et dis :

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.

- S'il te plaît, ne le dit à personne.

Le ton employé par l'ancien noble était suppliant. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui si tout le monde savait ?

L'asiatique ne lui répondit guère et sortit.

Flash-back :

Aoï se dirigeait vers les appartements de son maître. Draco lui manquait et il avait beau savoir que cet amour n'était pas réciproque, cela lui importait peu. Le simple fait d'être à ses côté suffisait pour combler le jeune esclave. Il s'approcha de la porte, la main sur la poignée, le poing levé dans l'intention de frapper à la port quan il entendit :

- Harry Potter, dit une voix pas très familière.

Aoï se stoppa dans son élan. L'asiatique savait que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Pourquoi l'homme avait-il prononcé ce nom ?

- Oh, pauvre petit Potty, papa a fait faillite et pour rembourser ses dettes t'a vendu. Comme c'est triste.

C'était impossible, alors le petit nouveau était noble, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Aoï sentit une hilarité pointer le bout de son nez mais se retint instantanément. Alors Harry avait été vendu pour rembourses les dettes de son père ? Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de l'asiatique.

-Je vous interdit de dire cela, répliqua Harry avec hargne.

"Oh, eh bien, le petit nouveau a du cran ?! Mais il va vite apprendre que cette fiertée typique du bourgeois n'a pas sa place dans la situation", se dit Aoï.

Un grand fracas se fit entendre, ce qui fit sursauter l'esclave sexuel. Il entendit ensuite des pas s'approcher et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, de peur de se faire découvrir. Aoï était décidé à connaître le passé du petit noble. Et pour cela, tous les moyens étaient bons car après, tout finit par se savoir.

Aoï avait presque supplié Draco de le laisser sortir du domaine, prétextant un besoin d'air. Finalement, Draco accepta après une petite gâterie de la part de l'esclave, rien n'étant gratuit dans la vie. Aoï en profita pour aller voir un ancien ami qu'il connaissait depuis son précédent maîte japonais. Il s'appelait Jun mais se faisait surnommer Babbler car il connaissait les secrets de tout le monde, surtout ceux de la haute.

- Babbler, j'ai un service à te demander.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Connais-tu un certain Harry Potter ?

- Potter, dis-tu ? Mais bien sûr. Mais sache de toute chose a un prix.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas d'argent !

- Alors fait comme à ton habitude.

Aoï le regarda un instant, puis s'agenouilla devant lui, déboutonna le pantalon de son interlocuteur et sortit le sexe gorgé de sang de Jun qu'il goba aussitôt. Il se mis ensuite à faire des va-et-viens avec sa bouche tout en lui caressant les bourses. Il savait parfaitement comment satisfaire son "ami". Il ressortit le sexe de sa bouche pour le lécher sur toute sa longueur. Jun était appuyé sur le mur avec sur le visage une expression de plaisir intense. Aoï lui suçota ensuite le gland d'où s'échappa du liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il finit par l'enfourner à nouveau dans son antre humide. Ses va-et-viens étaient tantôt lents, tantôt rapides mais à chaque caresse buccale, il pouvait entendre les gémissements de Jun. Aoï lui criait intérieurement de se la fermer pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, en effet, ils étaient dans une ruelle des quartiers malfamés de Londres, même ici se cotoyaient dealers, prostituées et marchants d'esclaves. Aoï ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, surtout qu'il faisait encore jour.

Tout se termina quand l'esclave sentit un liquide chaud et acre lui envahir la bouche. Il l'avala et s'écarta, laissant Babbler le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

- Han, tu es toujours aussi doué, lui dit-il en reprenant contenance.

Aoï se releva pour lui faire face.

- Quand me laisseras-tu te prendre ? renchérit Jun.

- Tu sais très bien que ce privilège appartient à mon maître. A présent, j'aimerai savoir. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- L'entreprise familliale a fait faillite et le père est mort. Mais la vérité c'est que, ne supportant pas le choque, il s'est suicidé. Depuis lors,

Lily Potter et son fils sont introuvables.

- Il s'est suicidé ? Mais comment ?

- Il s'est pendu dans son bureau, c'est la servante qui l'a trouvé qui m'en a parlé, dit-il.

- Tu portes bien ton nom, Babbler, répondit Aoï avant de s'en aller.

Fin du flash-back.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Harry s'activait à ses tâches, son maître n'étant pas là, le jeune esclave aidait à nettoyer le domaine, ce qui n'était pas une masse à faire. Enlevant la poussière des meubles dans la grande salle, se tenant en équilibre sur une chaise, Harry s'étirait pour nettoyer le haut d'une armoire mais très vite, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il fut rattrapé par nul autre que Cedric.

- Attention, lui dit celui-ci.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu...

- L'équilibre ? le coupa Cedric.

- Oui, dit Harry en baissant la tête. Peux-tu me laisser descendre maintenant ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr.

- As-tu besoin de mon aide pour les endroits trop hauts ?

- Merci, ce serait gentil.

Cedric finissait le travail sous les yeux charmés de Harry, ce corps en mouvement était tout bonnement délectable.

- La vue te plaît ? plaisanta le plus âgé.

Harry baissa les yeux et rougit.

Le travail terminé, Harry décida d'aller rendre visite à sa mère, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis sa venue ici. Il se fit discret pour entrer dans les appartements de Lucius et vit sa mère. A peine Lily vit-elle son fils qu'elle se jeta sur lui, le serrant contre son corps. Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains et le releva pour admirer son fils.

- Harry, ça fait si longtemps ! Comme tu m'as manqué.

- Mère, vous aussi.

- Harry, tu manges bien ? le coupa Lily.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, la rassura-t-il.

- T'entends-tu bien avec les autres ?

- Oui.

La journée se déroula ainsi en discutant de choses sans importance mais malheureusement, le moment de se quitter vint trop vite pour la mère et le fils. Harry serra sa mère fort contre lui et sortit bien triste des appartements de Lucius. Il se dirigeait vers les cuisines.

- Harry, tu m'as l'air triste, dis-moi. Serait-ce dû ai fait que le maître soit parti ? demanda Dorine.

- Non, je suis même content qu'il ne soit plus là.

En effet, depuis que Draco avait quitté le domaine pour se rendre dans sa demeure secondaire, Harry était soulagé. Il s'approcha de la table quand soudain Dorine demanda :

- Harry, mais où se trouve ta chaîne de cheville ?

- En réfléchissant bien, tu ne l'avais pas non plus dans la grande salle, remarqua Cedric.

- Je l'ai enlevée et ce ne fut pas facile, étant donné qu'il fallait une clé, grommela Harry, se souvenant du mal qu'il avait eu à l'enlever.

- Mais, es-tu fou ? Tu sait ce qu'est la punition pour un esclave enlevant la marque de son maître ? La mort ! s'exclama Dorine.

- Elle a raison, remet-la, renchérit Anna.

- Jamais ! Je ne suis pas un chien ! Et puis son tintement m'était devenu insupportable, j'en suis devenu fou.

- Où se trouve-t-elle ? demanda Dorine.

- Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? répliqua Harry, méfiant.

- Cedric, fouille ses poches !

Celui-ci s'approcha de Harry, se positionna derrière lui, fouillant dans ses poches, son torse collé au dos de l'ancien noble. Le plus jeune pouvait sentir le torse de Cedric se lever et redescendre à chacune de ses inspirations.

- Ah, trouvé ! s'écria-t-il ensuite.

Cedric s'accroupit face à Harry et lui prit la jambe, essayant de lui mettre la chevalière mais c'était sans compter les protestations du plus jeune.

- Non, lâchez-moi vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'indigna Harry.

Il fit ensuite un faux mouvement et tomba à terre.

- Ca va, tu n'as rien, tu sais Harry, c'est pour ton bien que nous faisons cela, lui dit une Dorine compatissante.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien mais cessa toute protestation.

(1) Babbler veut dire bavard en anglais

voila alors, alors ? ça vous a plut ? lâchez moi plein de review (=^-^=)


	8. Chapitre 7: Aoï

**Disclaimer : ****les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ,il appartiennent a notre cher J.K Rowling**

**merci a:**_**Alexia75**_** pour son travaille impeccable en correction. c'est une supers beta, qui a toujours été là pour moi !**

**note: ceci est un slash relation entre deux homme en plus de sa c'est un sujet sensible [ et bien je cummule moi lol] donc si vous êtes a) une âme sensible b) un homophobe c) trop jeune pour ce genre de fic ou d) un lapin avec un chapeau rouge cette fic n'est pas faite pour vous ^^**

_salut! quoi c'est moi ? et surprise un petit cadeau pour vous lecteur. ^^ merci pour toute vos reviews, elle m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. au passage moi et Alexia75 on va écrire une nouvelle fic sur un autre compte qui s'appel mouha sogane, donc je vous invite a y aller bien sure elle est en court de fabrication. mais je vous le dirais dans un chapitre quand elle sera publier. je vous le dit déjà elle vaut le coups._

_ bon bien sure vous allez vous en douter je vais publier de moins en moins souvent. mais sachez que je terminerais cette fic et essayerais de garder un travail régulier par contre je ne vous promet rien[pour le travail régulier ^^ ] encore merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez a m'en envoyer d'autre._

bonne lecture ^^

BONUS

Aoï repensa à sa vie depuis sa capture jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Draco.

Flash-back :

Aoï, du haut de ses cinq ans, était le garçon le plus mignon du village. Il était adorable, comparable à une fille avec ses grands yeux scintillants de malice jusqu'à son corps frêle en passant par ses petites mains enfouies dans la terre à la recherche d'un trésor.

Fils de pêcheur et de la plus belle femme du village, Aoï allait souvent au port pour accueillir son père avec sa mère mais ce jour-là, la mère de Aoï l'avait fortement grondé car il avait cassé le vase qui reposait au milieu de la table. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, il n'était pas rare que le petit garçon aille bouder au port pendant une heure ou deux, mais sa mère revenait toujours le chercher. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception.

Aoï était allé au port, mais un bâteau étrange accosta. Des étrangers en sortirent, ils s'approchèrent de lui et lui dirent :

- Oh, regarde ce petit, il est si mignon, il sera parfait ! Ils vont se l'arracher !

- Tu as raison, nous pourrons en tirer un bon prix !

Aoï ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait, cette langue était incompréhensible.

Ils le prirent par le bras et portèrent le petit garçon qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se débattit et criait mais en vain.

_- Non, non ! Lâchez-moi ! Maman !_ cria le petit quand il vit sa mère arriver.

Il crut qu'il était sauvé, pensant comme bien des enfants que leur mère pouvait sauver le monde, malheureusement, malgré que la maman l'est défendu, elle finit elle aussi par être enlevée et mise sur le bâteau avec des centaines de villageois.

Cela faisait des semaines, voir des mois, que Aoï et sa mère n'avaient pas vu le soleil, enfermés dans les cales du bâteau, enchaînés comme du bétail à des anneaux fixés au mur. Aoï était installé à côté d'un homme inerte, les yeux grands ouverts. Le jeune garçon tira sur la manche de sa mère.

_- Maman, maman, regarde, le monsieur a côté de de moi dort les yeux ouverts,_ dit-il en pointant le mort du doigt. La mère se tourna alors vers cet homme et respira un grand coup avant de couvrir les yeux de son enfant et de le coller contre elle. Elle lui chanta une berceuse.

_Usagi oishi kano yama _

Je chassais des lapins sur cette montagne

_Kobuna tsurishi kano kawa _

Je pêchais des petites carpes dans cette rivière

_Yume wa ima mo megurite _

Je rêve encore de ces jours, même aujourd'hui,

_Wasuregataki furusato. _

Oh, comme mon village natal me manque

_Ikani imasu chichi-haha,_

Je me demande si mes parents vont bien,

_tsutsuganashi ya tomogaki,_

Je me demande si mes vieux amis aussi

_ame ni kaze ni tsuketemo,_

Quand il pleut, quand le vent souffle

_omoiizuru furusato._

Je pense à mon village natal.

_Kokorozashi o hatashite,_

Une fois que j'aurai fait ce que j'ai décidé

_itsunohinika kaeran,_

Je reviendrai chez moi un de ces jours

_yama wa aoki furusato,_

Où les montagnes sont vertes, mon village natal,

_mizu wa kiyoki furusato._

L'eau est claire, mon village natal

L'enfant finit par s'endomir, cette berceuse étant sa préférée. Ils restèrent ainsi de longs mois, cloîtrés dans la soute du bâteau sans voir le moindre rayon de soleil. Chaque jour, on comptait de nouveaux morts et chaque jour, Kagami, la mère d'Aoï chantait cette berceuse. Très vite, elle fut considérée comme le chant mortuaire des prisonniers.

Il faisait noir et les prochains esclaves redoutaient plus que tout l'inévitable, qui semblait être la mort. Si seulement ils savaient... Aoï avait plusieurs fois demandé aux "grands" où ils allaient. Certains lui disaient qu'ils ne savaient pas, d'autres mentaient en disant qu'ils allaient dans un endroit merveilleux, sachant que les enfants étaient les premiers à mourir dans ce genre de situation. Pourtant, ceux qui avaient dit ça étaient souvent les premiers à mourir. D'autres encore déversaient toute leur frustration en lui racontant des histoires horribles sur l'endroit inconnu où ils allaient mais sa mère le rassurait toujours, lui disant que tout ceci n'était qu'un gros mensonge. Mais à cinq ans, sait-on vraiment ce qu'est un mensonge ? Lui qui confondait souvent la réalité avec ses rêves, il n'était pas rare qu'il raconte aux prisonniers qu'il avait tué un dragon avec son meilleur ami, Asaki, qui était resté au Japon d'après les dires de sa mère. Mais la vérité était que Asaki n'avait pas survécu face à la brutalité de ses assayants.

Soudain le bâteau s'immobilisa et on entendit des voix s'élever au dehors. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la lumière. Elle brûlait les yeux d'Aoï car il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Les japonais, habitués aux ténèbres, étaient à présent aveuglés par le soleil, encore caché par des hommes. Ils avancèrent vers eux et marchèrent sur les cadavres dont les os craquaients sous leurs pieds. N'avaient-ils donc aucun respect ? Aoï s'avança vers eux, s'énerva et cria :

_- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Il dort !_

Mais la chaîne autour de son pied le fit vite s'arrêter dans sa lancée, pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de pousser l'homme devant lui, qui écrasait le corps d'une femme morte depuis peut-être deux semaines. Malheureusement, Aoï était beaucoup plus faible que lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, le p'tit là ? répondit l'homme. Retourne à ta place, sale chien !

Il gifla le petit japonais si fort qu'il tomba au sol. Il lui écrasa ensuite la main avec son pied.

- _Aaaaaaaah _! cria le pauvre petit garçon.

- _Aoï _! hurla sa mère en se précipitant vers lui.

- Arrête, Travis ! Ils doivent être entiers quand on va les vendre !

Celui-ci enleva son pied de la main du japonais. Il émit ensuite un rire si strident que tous dans la soute en eurent froid dans le dos.

- Tu as raison.

D'autres hommes vinrent les aider à sortir tous les prisonniers de la soute. Ils firent ensuite un tri entre les morts, les malades et les "vendables", comme ils disent.

Kagami serrait fort son fils contre elle. Les enfants trop jeunes pour être venu seuls étaient une sorte de promotion, ils étaient vendus avec la mère car personne n'achetait des enfants trop petits pour travailler et trop "étroits" pour s'amuser.

Aoï ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi était-il dénudé ? Que disait l'homme habillé se tenant sur l'estrade ? Et que signifiait "mille", "mille deux cent" et "mille trois cent livres" ?

Bientôt ils durent monter sur l'estrade. L'homme parla :

- Regardez ça, mesdames et messieurs, elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Cheveux noirs, lisses, les yeux bruns charmants mais son corps est très robuste malgré son apparence frêle ! Parfaite pour les tâches domestiques, intérieures ou extérieures. Elle peut même être acceptable pour le travail de chambre ! Et puis, regardez cet enfant, il n'est pas adorable ? Il sera parfait pour vous, mesdames.

- Mais n'est-il pas trop jeune pour effectuer des tâches domestiques ? demanda un homme dans la foule.

- Oui, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'écroule sous le poids d'un saut d'eau, renchérit une femme de l'autre côté.

Suite à cette remarque, tout le monde se mit à rire.

Pourquoi rient-ils ? Est-ce en rapport avec ce que la femme au grand chapeau vient de dire ? se demanda Aoï.

- Il a beau être petit, il sera parfait comme décoration et puis, mesdames, je suis sûr que vous vous ferez un plaisir de l'habiller des pieds à la tête, vous qui aimez la mode ! Je commence les enchères à mille trois cent livres.

Les prix commencèrent vite à augmenter. L'enchère s'arrêta à deux mille cent livre. Le vendeur se frotta les mains avant de dire :

- Personne d'autre ?

Aoï regardait la scène avec un certain détachement. Que se passait-il ? Il avait entendu de nouveaux mots et pourquoi sa mère semblait à ce point effrayée par ce vieil homme au crâne dégarni et en surpoids qui venait de lui parler ?

- Trois mille ! cria un homme au bout de la foule.

- Trois mile ? répéta le vendeur, incrédule.

- Trois mille livres pour la femme et l'enfant, continua l'homme, qui avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisettes. A priori, il devait avoir dans les trente ans, pas plus. Cet homme était beau et enlaçait la mère de Aoï, qui se radoucit un peu à cette vision. Que se passait-il ?

- Eh bien, trois mille livre, adjugé à l'homme aux cheveux bruns !

L'homme les prit avec lui dans une grande demeure. Il se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Henry, et vous ? demanda-t-il.

Ceux-ci ne répondirent pas.

- Oh, je vois, vous ne parlez pas anglais. Moi, Henry, et vous ? dit-il en accentuant ses paroles de gestes.

- Moi? demanda-t-elle en se pointant du doigt. Kagami.

Puis elle pointa son fils et dit Aoï. Kagami et Aoï habitèrent dans cette demeure avec d'autres esclaves. Henry voulut leur enseigner l'anglais. Si la mère fut facile à convaincre, le fils, par contre, fut moins enclin à apprendre. Comment pouvait-on lui apprendre cette langue qu'il avait détesté ? Cette langue qui l'avait enfermé dans cet endroit pendant si longtemps, lui empêchant de voir la lumière du soleil, le ciel et les nuages ? Et pire que tout, sentir l'air qui avait l'odeur de la mort dans cette soute ? Il ne l'acceptait pas, mais avec le temps, Aoï finit par apprendre cette langue.

Henry aimait Aoï comme son fils. Sa femme était morte en même temps que son fils à l'accouchement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Henry et Kagami aient une relation plus poussée que celle de maître/esclave. C'est peut-être ce qui aida Henry à considérer Aoï comme son fils. L'enfant grandissait à vue d'oeil. Elle était loin l'époque où il pouvait à peine porter un seau d'eau, bien que son corps soit toujours aussi frêle. C'est ainsi qu'il eut beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine et masculine.

lls vécurent dans cette demeure pendant sept ans, mais un jour, alors que Aoï venait apporter le thé de son maître, celui-ci affichait un air accablé.

- Maître, avez-vous un souci ? demanda le garçon.

- Ah, si seulement ce n'était qu'un souci... Aoï, je dois tout vendre.

- Vendre ?

- Oui, vendre. J'ai tout perdu. Ayant un mauvais rendement il y a deux ans, j'ai demandé un près mais je n'ai pas réussi à le rembourser et les interêts ont augmenté. Maintenant, je dois vendre la société, la maison et... Vous.

- Quoi ? Nous, mais pourquoi ? demanda Aoï en se jetant aux pieds de ce qui avait été comme son père depuis maintenant sept années. On peut s'en sortir, vous pouvez remonter la pente, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, père !

Il arrivait fréquemment que Aoï l'appelle ainsi, surtout quand il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Henry était pour lui bien plus qu'un maître, c'est lui-même qui avait demandé à Aoï de l'appeler ainsi, bien que celui-ci ait d'abord refusé, prétextant qu'il avait déjà un père au Japon. Il avait fini par, sans s'en rendre compte, l'appeler "père" ou "papa" quelques fois, mais se reprenait toujours suite à cette erreur. Cependant, à chacune de ses appelations erronées, Aoï recevait une caresse affective dans les cheveux, telle que son vrai père lui donnait à son retour de la mer. Dans ces moments-là, Aoï oubliait son statut d'esclave pour ressentir les véritables sentiments d'un enfant.

Il avait beau dire que tout se passerait bien, Aoï avait remarqué que certains esclaves ou meubles disparaissaient de la maison. Bientôt vint le temps de vendre ce qu'il restait, Kagami et son fils furent vendu à un marchant d'esclave.

A nouveau ces hommes et femmes nues, à nouveau cette estrade et à nouveau cette homme qui parlait, bien que cette fois, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il disait.

- Ah, elle est belle, regardez, parfaite pour le travail en extérieur, comme en intérieur.

Aoï ne pouvait rester calme face à cet homme qui parlait de sa mère comme d'un objet. Sa description finie, les prix commencèrent à augmenter et Kagami fut vendue à un viel homme pour mille cinq cent livres mais le jeune asiatique ne l'accepta pas. Il se précipita sur l'estrade pour retenir sa mère, les mains liées. Il défendit Kagami de toutes ses forces contre ce vieux pervers qui d'un geste le projeta à terre. Suite à cela, les hommes vinrent le maintenir pour l'empêcher de se lancer à sa poursuite.

_- Maman, maman, non, ne part pas ! Ne me laisse pas, maman, s'il te plaît ! _cria Aoï.

Il reçut ensuite un coup pour le faire taire mais rien n'y fit, il se débattait et voulait courir après cette diligence, emmenant sa mère loin de lui. Bientôt, un deuxième coup tomba, pour un troisième jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'inconsience.

Le froid hivernal réveilla Aoï. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une cage, à côté de lui se trouvait un autre enfant un peu plus vieux que lui.

_- Que s'est-il passé ? _demanda-t-il.

_- Ils t'ont assomé,_ répondit le garçon à ses côtés.

Aoï fut surpris de voir qu'il parlait japonais.

_- Je m'appelle Haru, et toi ?_

_- Aoï. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?_

_- Ils vont nous vendre demain à la première heure._

Ils parlèrent ainsi un bon moment avant que Haru ne s'endorme, suivi de près par Aoï.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite pour les futurs esclaves.

L'homme parla encore. Aoï ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement.

Il fut vendu à une vieille femme qui l'emporta sur un homme au regard vicieux et pervers. Elle le paya cher pour s'occuper de sa demeure. Il nettoyait, s'occupait de toutes les tâches domestique.

La femme était très gentille avec lui. Elle avait un fils de quinze ans, Daniel. Il avait les cheveux châtains et ses yeux étaient noirs. Il était très gentil avec lui. Aoï avait même fait la rencontre d'un japonais qui était le fils de l'épicier du coin. Il s'appelait Jun mais Madame Rolanda Bibine, sa maîtresse, lui avait interdit de s'en approcher, prétextant que c'était un petit voyou. Pourtant, Aoï avait toujours été attiré par l'interdit et ne put s'empêcher de rencontrer Jin. Très vite, il construisit une relation amicale avec lui. Jun finit par lui montrer un groupe pas très fréquentable. C'est là que Madame Bibine l'aperçut et l'empêcha de sortir. Il se rapprocha alors de Daniel.

Aoï avait quatorze ans quand Daniel voulut lui montrer ce qu'était le plaisir.

Intrigué, Aoï suivit son maître jusque dans sa chambre. Daniel ferma la porte derrière lui et l'embrassa. Le jeune esclave fut d'abord surpris par cette action bien qu'il aimait cette sensation. Daniel ne s'arrêta pas, il défit les boutons de la chemise du plus jeune et embrassa le corps qui se présentait à lui. Il s'attarda sur les boutons de chair du japonais, appréciant grandement l'effet procuré à celui-ci. Aoï ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements. Ils finirent par se déshabiller mutuellement et Daniel lui demanda de se retourner avant de lui murmurer :

- Es-tu près ?

- Oui, répondit l'esclave, haletant.

Daniel présenta deux doigts à Aoï et lui demanda de les lécher. Le japonais s'activa aussitôt à la tâche. Daniel n'en pouvait plus, son érection prohéminante lui faisait mal et ce corps si désirable se trouvant à quelques centimètres de lui semblait être la solution de son mal être.

Soudain, Aoï sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer en lui et remuer très vite. Daniel enfonça un deuxième doigt et le fit remuer à l'intérieur de Aoï pour étirer l'antre de l'esclave. Quand il le jugea près, il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

- Es-tu sûr d'être d'accord ?

- Ouiiii ! répondit celui-ci entre deux gémissements.

C'est alors que Daniel enfonça son sexe en Aoï qui avait si mal, comme si on le déchirait de l'intérieur.

- Retire-le, retire-le, s'il te plaît, j'ai mal...

- Calme-moi, je suis désolé, prends sur toi un petit moment, tu verras, ça va s'arranger.

Mais Aoï ne le croyait pas, cela faisait si mal. Il finit par sentir une vague de plaisir le submerger. Son maître venait de toucher sa prostate. Il continua de marteler cet endroit et la douleur fit place au plaisir.

Aoï finit par accompagner les longs va-et-vients de son partenaire par des coups de hanche, pour venir à la rencontre du plaisir. Ils finirent par se déverser ensemble et ce fut le début d'une relation fusionnelle entre le maître et l'esclave. Cette relation dura un an, jusque Madame Bibine ne découvre ce que Aoï et son fils faisait quand elle avait le dos tourné. Elle l'insulta de tous les noms et renvoya l'être impur qu'elle avait fait l'erreur d'accueillir chez elle. Cet être qui, selon ses dires, avait souillé son fils.

Et tout recommença encore une fois.

L'estrade, l'homme et un nouvel acquéreur aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, les yeux gris et froids et au teint pâle. Il répondait au nom de Lucius Malfoy.

Si ses autres maîtres étaient gentils, lui au contraire, était odieux. Il ne le considérait même pas comme un être humain, tout au plus comme un vulgaire chien. Aoï pensait que ce serait la pire expérience de sa vie.

Arrivé au manoir, il fut lavé et habillé. On le conduisit dans une grande pièce où on lui demanda d'attendre. Que lui réserverait-on ?

La chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Aoï était immense. Au centre résidait un imposant lit.

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blanc et aux yeux de métal Aoï comprit qu'il s'agissait du fils de l'homme qui l'avait acheté. Ils se regardaient tout deux, se détaillaient l'un l'autre. Aoï, gêné, voulut parler pour mettre fin au silence embarassant mais l'homme l'en empêcha.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Je m'appelle Aoï.

- Ah, je vois. Tu es donc le cadeau de mon père.

Il s'installa sur le lit et lui dit :

- Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, je ne suis pas du genre a profiter de mes esclaves.

Aoï sortit de la pièce, escorté par deux domestiques jusque dans une pièce où il passa la nuit.

Il y passa encore plusieurs nuits avant de partager la couche de Draco. Le blond avait fini par s'intéresser de près à cet esclave car celui-ci l'intriguait. Un soir, après un baiser passionné, tout s'enchaîna. Les caresses, les gémissements, les vêtements qui volaient, le lit, la jouissance et au matin un nouvel amant avec qui partager sa couche.

DM HP DM HP DM HP

alors ? alors ? sa vous a plus ? donner moi votre avie ? et pour ce bonus je propose un petit sondage quel est votre personnage préfèrer et celui que vous detestez ?


	9. Chapitre 8: juste un ami

_**Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ,il appartiennent a notre cher J.K Rowling**_

_**merci a: **_**Alexia75 _pour son travaille impeccable en correction. Que ferais-je sans elle ? je sais je me battrais avec mon dico qui en a marre de moi. ma tête ne s'est toujours pas remise de sa dernière bosse. :p_**

_merci pour vos review ^^_  
_a présent faite place au réponses._

_Luna: merci pour tes review. je suis contente que tu ne deteste pas Aoï. parce que moi aussi je ne le deteste pas XD._

_Guest: merci, j'espère que sa t'a aider dans l'histoir . Ce chapitre va je l'espeère combler tes désir ^^_

_Rikokoo: merci pour ta review, elle ma fait supers plaisir. Les conflit aoi ry vont bientot commencer ne t'enfait pas. :p_

_Et maintenant les résultat du sondage._

_Le personnage le plus detesté est *roulement de tambour* Lucius Malfoy. vous pouvez l'applaudire mesdame et monsieur ._

_le personnage le plus aimer de la fic est : Harry Potter ._  
_Mince, Neville va être deçu, il comptais sur ce sondage pour faire augmenter sa côte de popularité. T_T_

_bon maintenant place a la lecture (=^-^=)_**  
**

** DM/HP*~°DM/HP*~°DM/HP**

**Chapitre 8 : Juste un ami**

Cedric se trouvait dans les écuries et Harry le savait très bien, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis ce matin car Draco avait décidé d'emmener sa dulcinée du moment faire une longue balade à cheval et avait donc eu besoin du châtain et de deux autres esclaves. C'est pourquoi il se dirigeait là-bas.

- Cedric...

- Harry ?! Que fais-tu là ? Le Maître n'a-t-il pas besoin de toi ? demanda celui-ci plutôt surpris.

Le plus jeune souria. Combien de questions venait-il de lui poser ?

- Tu me manquais, dit-il sans arrières pensées.

Pour lui, Cedric était un bon ami pour qui il ressentait quelque chose de spécial certes mais un ami comme même parce que ça ne veut rien dire si sa présence lui manquait et que cette journée sans lui paru interminable. Ca ne veut pas dire que Cedric est autre chose qu'un ami, ne cessait de se dire Harry depuis ce matin.

Le plus âgé fut surpris d'entendre ça. Alors il avait réellement manqué à Harry, tout n'était pas perdu.

- Harry, ne dit pas de choses comme ça, dit-il d'une voix douce qui fit frissonner le jeune esclave.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant le cas.

- Oui, mais cependant, on pourrait mal interprêter ta phrase...

- Mais toi, tu l'interprêtes bien, dit-il d'un air innoncent.

Cedric se sentit devenir gêné et essaya de changer de sujet.

- Harry, le Maître ne t'a pas fait appeler ?

- Je me fiche de savoir si Malfoy a besoin de moi ou pas, il doit sûrement être entrain de faire de l'escrime ou quelque chose de "noble", répondit-il en s'approchant.

- Ne dis pas cela ! Imagine si quelqu'un t'entendait ?

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je dis simplement la vérité, cet homme se croit tellement supérieur...

- Mais il nous est supérieur.

Le brun ne releva pas la remarque de son interlocuteur.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il pour éviter une dispute .

- Je brosse les chevaux, veux-tu essayer ? dit-il en voyant le regard fasciné de Harry.

Le brun, fou de joie, se contenta de faire oui de la tête avant de s'approcher du cheval. Cedric lui donna la brosse et le plus jeune entreprit de brosser l'animal mais il s'y prennait vraiment comme un manche, peignant le pelage de l'étalon dans le sens inverse du poils

- Pas comme ça, dit Cedric en se positionnant derrière Harry et en mettant sa main dans la sienne tout en brossant Spirit, un magnifique pur sang arabe au pelage aussi blanc que la neige et aux sabots un peu plus foncés. Une fascinante couleur grise montait à la base de ses jambes et le cheval possédait une fine ligne sur le front de la même couleur.

Le jeune esclave se sentit rougir. Cette soudaine proximitée entre lui et le domestique personnel le mettait mal à l'aise ; il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou et cela l'émoustilla plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Harry se mis à regarder le châtain ; il semblait si concentré. Celui-ci scruta aussi intensément Harry. Peu à peu, leurs visages se rapprochaient. Le plus jeune pouvait sentir le souffle de son "ami" sur ses lèvres et il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni les battements de son coeur, ni cette envie subite de goûter aux lèvres de son partenaire. Leurs lèvres finirent par se frôler.

Harry reprit ses esprits et s'enfuit dans un désolé à peine audible.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Vouloir embrasser Cedric, un homme ! Cela était tout simplement inconcevable. Pourtant ils étaient si proches, il sentait encore la douce caresse des lèvres du plus âgé qui s'était arrêtée trop vite sur ses lèvres. Le pire était qu'il s'était surpris à vouloir plus que cette simple caresse éphèmère

Mon dieu, j'ai voulu aller plus loin, où me serais-je arrêté si ma raison ne l'avait pas fait ? songea Harry.

Cedric souriait dans l'écurie. Cela pouvait être perçu comme un début de folie pourtant, il n'en était rien. A présent, il était sûr que Harry n'était pas insensible à son charme et cette douceur qu'il avait ressentie pendant un bref instant lui appartiendrait bientôt.

Harry courrait et c'est avec un rire sans joie qu'il constata qu'il ne faisait que ça, courir et s'enfuir à la moindre occasion. Depuis quand était-il devenu si lâche ? Cette pensée l'énerva, faisant presque disparaître les doutes qu'il ressentait envers Cedric.

Harry aurait voulu embrasser le brun, il aurait voulu que ses lèvres frôlent les siennes dans un baiser passionné, il aurait voulu qu'il caresse sa peau avec délicatesse, il aurait voulu mais il n'a rien eu et le pire est que tout cela est de sa faute. Il avait cessé ce baiser à la seconde où leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées. Qu'aurait-il dû faire alors que sa raison lui répétait telle une litanie incessante que cela était mal, qu'il ne devait pas le faire... En vérité, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça d'embrasser un homme, non, après tout, on ne choisit pas qui on aime.

A cette pensée, Harry se figea. "Qui on aime" ? Aimer Cedric ? Non, jamais, Cedric n'était qu'un ami et rien d'autre, bien que ses yeux bleu turquois le fascinait, que ses cheveux châtains l'envoûtait et que ses mains le rassurait. Bien que Cedric était magnifique quand il souriait, il ne pouvait décemment pas tomber sous son charme. Ca, jamais ! Pourtant, leur proximitée et la douceur de ses lèvres étaient si...

Si quoi ? se demanda Harry. Il ne s'était rien passé.

Et c'est sur cette brillante pensée qu'il se remit à courir.

Le jeune esclave courrait à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'une masse inconnue ne le stoppe, le projetant vers l'arrière. Il tomba lourdement au sol avant de regarder ce qui l'avait fait basculer.

Face à lui se tennait Draco Malfoy dans sa tenue d'escrime, un fluet à sa main droite, portant son masque dans la main gauche.

- Tu ne sais pas faire attention ? Où vas-tu, le nain ? grogna Draco avec un regard de mépris.

C'est de ma faute si le crétin a deux têtes de plus que moi, songea Harry en grognant, il ne supportait pas que l'on parle de sa petite taille.

- Que fais-tu là ? redemanda le blond, voyant le manque de réaction de son esclave.

- Rien, fit le plus jeune, blasé.

Draco remarqua le visage troublé de Harry et ne put s'empêcher de demander, bien que sur un ton froid et autoritaire :

- Tu as l'air perturbé, Potty. Quelque chose s'est-il passé ?

- Rien.

- Sais-tu dire autre chose que "rien" ? demanda Draco, exaspéré.

- Oui, je sais dire fichez-moi la paix et en plus de ça, je peux l'accompagner de mouvement, dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

Draco ne put contenir sa colère grandissante face aux actes de Harry. Le blond le retint alors par le bras et lui dit d'un ton menaçant :

- Sache, petit esclave, que je ne supporte que très modérément ton comportement, donc si tu continues ainsi, je serai au regret de t'apprendre comment te tenir face à ton maître.

L'ancien noble regarda Malfoy sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche. Il aurait tant voulu avoir une réplique cinglante à lui lancer au visage mais même s'il en avait une, qu'aurait-il fait ? Draco avait littéralement terrorisé le plus jeune qui le regardait avec une pointe de frayeur qui contrastait étrangement avec le visage inexpressif que Harry s'était donné tant de mal à forger. C'était donc vrai, les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme et plus encore pour les deux émeraudes face à lui qui prouvaient que Harry n'était pas insensible à l'autorité de son maître, ce qui fit sourire celui-ci.

Harry réussit tout de même à se dégager de la poigne oppressante de Draco et s'en alla en courant. La phrase qu'avait prononcé Malfoy et ce ton froid et menaçant qu'il avait utilisé lui avait donné froid dans le dos. Il fut cependant stoppé dans ses pensées par la voix d'une personne qu'il haïssait.

- Mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas messire Harry ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est plus un sir ou devrais-je dire ce n'est plus rien, ricana Aoï.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, agacé. Et puis ne devrais-tu pas être aux côtés de ton cher maître ?

- Non, vois-tu, il n'a pas besoin de mes services pour l'instant.

- Ah, et quels services, dit-il d'un rire sans joie. C'est vrai qu'écarter les cuisses pour un homme est un travail décent.

- Ferme-la.

- Pourquoi ne supportes-tu pas d'entendre la vérité ?

Harry avait prit un ton méprisant, c'est Aoï qui l'avait cherché après tout.

- Tu ne sais rien de notre relation !

- Mais de quelle relation parles-tu ? Il te veut, il te prend et toi tu en redem...

Harry ne put finir sa phrase. Il tomba lourdement à terre sous le choc du coup de poing administré par Aoï. Celui-ci s'abaissa, s'installant à califourchon sur Harry et l'empoigna par la chemise.

- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, lui chuchota l'asiatique menaçant

Suite à cela, l'esclave sexuel se releva et s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un Harry encore secoué par cette phrase dite avec tant de ressentiment qu'elle en devenait effrayante.

Harry était dans la cuisine où Draco l'avait envoyé pour son insolence. Il l'avait sommé d'assumer le rôle de domestique en plus de celui d'esclave personnel. Le jeune esclave devait ranger la vaisselle dans les armoires. Harry, complètement ailleurs, marchait avec des tonnes d'assiettes empilées l'une sur l'autre dans les mains. S'il n'était pas complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il se serait demandé comment il arrivait à porter tout ça. Peut-être que Harry aurait dû faire plus attention, mais non, il était bien trop occupé à penser à Draco qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde avec son air hautain et arrogant. Cela mettait le brun d'autant plus en colère qu'il venait à peine de le croiser quand il nettoyait les vitres dans le couloir.

- Alors Potty, ça te plaît ton nouveau métier de bonniche ? avait demandé Draco en riant

Ce qu'il détestait cet homme ! Qu'avait-il à toujours être méchant avec les peronnes qui l'entourait ? Etant trop occupé à haïr Draco Malfoy, il ne vit pas la chaise juste devant lui et il tomba durement. Il regardait impuissant toutes ses assiettes s'écraser lourdement au sol.

- Fait attention bon sang ! Qui m'a fichu un boulet pareil ? sermonna une vieille femme plutôt imposante aux cheveux tirés en un chignon très serré.

- Ne fait pas attention à Ombrage, son filet pour cheveux doit être trop serré si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui dit Angelina Johnson, une jeune fille très belle au visage fin.

Harry ria franchement. Cette jeune fille semblait gentille.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est à cause de cette foutue chaise. Elle a été ce pourquoi de plus grands sont tombés , plaisanta-t-elle. Après tout, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi...

- Pourquoi ? se risqua Harry.

- Bah parce que avant d'être ici, tu étais un esclave de chambre.

- Un esclave de chambre ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas les termes qu'employait la jeune fille.

Voulait-elle parler du genre d'esclaves qui devaient nettoyer les appartements de leur maître ?

- Oui, du genre esclave qui reste dans le lit du maître, attendant patiemment que l'on s'occupe de lui.

- Un esclave sexuel, donc. Mais non, désolé, je n'ai jamais été un "esclave de chambre", fit Harry, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser paraître de la colère dans sa voix.

Comment avait-elle osé le comparer avec ce genre de personnes ?

- Oui, dans un langage plus courant. Ah, mais j'avais cru que tu... Enfin...

Angelina ne savait pas trouver les mots pour exprimer son malaise face à cette méprise.

Harry ne répondit rien. Le silence parut tout à coup pesant.

- Ah, ils ont quand même de la chance, dit-elle plus pour rompre le silence qu'autre chose.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne sut retenir la point de dégoût et d'incompréhension dans sa voix.

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne font rien de la journée, à part s'éclater (1).

- Mais en contrepartie, ils doivent coucher avec des vieux vicieux, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

- Quelques fois, ils tombent sur des maîtres séduisants. Regarde Aoï, si me le demandait, je prendrais sa palce à la seconde. Tu trouves pas qu'il est incroyablement sexy, le jeune Maître ?

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Ombrage déboula et leur cria :

- A la place de parler pour ne rien dire, nettoyez-moi ce bordel !

Les deux esclaves s'exécutèrent après avoir échangé un regard complice.

Oui, il était foutrement sexy, le jeune Maître, mais également irrécupérablement égocentrique, narcissique... Devait-il continuer ? Draco était une bombe sexuelle, personne ne pouvait le nier, mais il était aussi un sale connard qui usait des faiblesses des autres pour assouvir un peu plus son pouvoir, pensa Harry avec amertume.

Cedric entra dans les cuisines. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Harry était puni, deux semaines et quelques jours que le jeune esclave et lui avaient échangé un presque baiser, deux semaines qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à lui et à ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ses yeux emeraude , ses lèvres... Ses lèvres rosées [vue qu'on parle d'harry je le vois plus avec des levre roser presque rouge] qui appelaient à la luxure.

En pénétrant dans les cuisines, Cedric vit l'objet de tous ses fantasmes s'activer derrière les fourneaux. Il se dirigea vers Ombrage

- Que fait Harry dans les cuisines ? Est-il toujours puni ? s'enquit le brun avec un certain intérêt.

- Oui, il est toujours puni, répondit Dolorès Ombrage.

- Savez-vous jusqu'à quand ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, ça m'arrange. J'ai plus de temps à me consacrer.

Cedric hocha la tête avant de porter son regard vers Harry. Celui-ci était de dos et mettait des ingrédients dans une grande marmite entrain de bouillir. Soudain, Harry prit en main une bouteille plutôt suspecte et Cedric s'alarma.

- Harry, non, ne met pas ça ! C'est de la ciguë ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune esclave regarda ce qu'il avait en main et lui souria avant de la reposer où il l'avait prise. Il se pencha au dessus de sa mixture (on ne pouvait décemment appeler ça un plat) ou plutôt ce qui devait représenter, à priori, une sauce et éteignit le feu se trouvant au-dessous avant de poser un peu de la mixture dans une assiette qu'il déposa sur un chariot où résidaient ses compères avant de la recouvrir.

- Bon, je vais lui apporter son repas.

- Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que quand tu parles du Maître, soit un peu plus respectueux, réprimanda Dorine, qui s'occupait de la vaisselle.

- Oui, oui... dit-il en s'en allant.

- Tiens, il n'y a plus de sel, mais on en a apporté il n'y a même pas trois jours, s'exclama avec surprise une domestique.

- Va dans la réserve c'est là que... Oh, non, Harry ! s'écria Cedric en comprenant enfin où était passé le sel. Prépare un autre repas, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Il se précipita ensuite vers les appartements de Draco, espérant de tout son être que Harry n'y soit pas encore et il fut soulagé de le voir juste devant la porte.

- Harry, ne bouge plus, reste où tu es, fit-il en accompagant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda celui-ci, intrigué.

Le plus âgé ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question, il s'approcha de Harry et souleva le couvercle et fut rassuré de découvrir la nourriture intacte. (2)

- Tu n'es vraiment pas bon en cuisine, dit le domestique en posant son front contre celui du plus jeune et en la secouant légèrement de gauche à droite.

Harry fut surpris par ce rapprochement soudain et était toujours un peu mal à l'aise à cause de leur dernière entrevue qui c'était "mal" passée.

C'était sa dernière semaine à passer dans les cuisines. Enfin, pensa Harry.

Combien de fois Draco avait renvoyé ses plats en cuisine, jugés répugnants et immangeables ? Quelques fois sans même les avoir goûter ! Oui, la dernière fois il avait "mangé" trois bouchées et il avait dû se rendre illico aux toilettes pour y vomir ses tripes. Et puis c'était de sa faute s'il n'était pas contente de ses repas, il n'avait pas à punir Harry de cette manière !

Quoi que, cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Malfoy mangeait ses plats sans devoir faire un tour chez Mrs Pomfresh et il en était plutôt satisfait.

Cedric se trouvait lui aussi dans les cuisines, prétextant surveiller les plats confectionnés par le brun pour éviter une nouvelle intoxication alimentaire. Mais la vérité était qu'il avait simplement trouvé un prétexte pour pouvoir être auprès du brun sans mentir. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas le principal concerné qui avait même fini par ne plus se sentir mal à l'aise auprès de Cedric, bien qu'il faisait encore quelques petites gaffes en sa présence. Mais cela attendrissait Cedric plus qu'autre chose.

S'activant à faire un pudding, Harry était très concentré à ne pas rater celui-là. Il se tourna pour se servir du sucre, il rencontra les yeux de Cedric ce qui lui fit quelque peu tourner la tête, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un prononçait son nom.

- Harry, harry, HARRY !

L'ancien noble finit par prêter attention à l'opportun qui venait de le déranger dans la contemplation du magnifique, car oui, avec le temps, il s'était résigné à trouver Cedric attirant, alors, pourquoi s'en priver ?

- Le plat BRÛLE ! dit l'homme en poitant le repas du doigt.

Harry se retourna et dans un "kyaa" pas très viril, finit par enfin se rendre compte de ce dont parlait ce domestique.

- De l'eau, de l'eau, fit-il, paniqué, en cherchant.

Soudain, il trouva une caraffe contenant le liquide transparent et le jeune homme s'en saisit pour jeter son contenu sur la casserole.

- Non, pas ça ! C'EST DE L'EAU... de vie... s'écria Cedric en avisant (3) Harry, impuissant.

Le jeune esclave fit trois pas en arrière face aux flammes grandissantes devant lui.

- Au feu ! Au feu ! cria Harry en levant les bras en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un seau d'eau.

Harry se prépara à lancer le seau en même temps que Colin Crivey. Les flammes furent éteintes et Harry aussi, complètement trempé par Colin, se trouvant derrière lui.

Cedric s'approcha du jeune esclave et enleva sa chemise pour la lui mettre sur les épaules avant de partir avec lui dans une pièce un peu plus isolée. Là, il se mit à sécher le corps de Harry avec une serviette.

Harry était fasciné par ce corps à moitié nu face à lui et qui s'activait à éponger les gouttes sur son corps, chaque muscle bougeant au rythme de ses mouvements. C'est quand Cedric se rapprocha un peu plus pour lui sécher les cheveux que Harry comprit qu'il était perdu.

Il ne put résister plus longtemps à la tentation et après que la serviette eut quitté ses cheveux, l'esclave regarda intensément de ses yeux émeraudes son "ami". Il s'approcha de lui de façon lente, comme s'il avait peur d'être repoussé, pourtant, jamais Cedric ne le repousserait, il le voulait trop pour ça. Son corps se colla de lui-même à celui de son aîné, approchant son visage du sien de façon dangereuse. Il se suréleva légèrement pour pouvoir atteindre le fruit défendu.

Doucement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais cette fois, Harry voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il eut un petit gémissement de surprise quand Cedric le prit par la taille, le collant ainsi un peu plus contre lui.

Lèvres contre lèvres, le plus jeune enroula ses bras autour du corps de Cedric pour le sentir un peu plus. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Cedric, caressant, léchant, mordillant sensuellement chaque parcelle de la peau carmin si gracieusement offerte.

Le plus âgé demanda doucement l'accès à sa bouche, qu'Harry lui donna bien volontier.

La langue de Cedric alla caresser sa consoeur avant de se lancer dans un ballet endiablé.

Soudain, ils se décolèrent l'un de l'autre, haletants. Harry essaya veinement de reprendre sa respiration quand Cedric dévia sa bouche vers la peau du cou tant convoité mais l'ancien noble le stoppa.

- Non, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant, je suis pas près, fit celui-ci en le repoussant légèrement.

Sachant où tout cela allait les mener et pour le réconforter, il l'embrassa d'un baiser si léger que Cedric crut un instant l'avoir rêvé.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OOOO**

**DM/HP*~°DM/HP*~°DM/HP*~°**

(1) S'éclater le cul tu veux dire XD XD XD

(2) mais tu crois quoi qu'elle s'est envolée du genre on est libre libre libreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ?

(3)enfin ça fait depuis perpète que je voulais caler ce mot "avisant"

Pfiou, enfin terminé, et ben, on peut dire que ça a pas été facile. Par contre, il me faudra beaucoup d'ecouragements pour la suite parce que là, vraiment, c'est mal parti question inspiration. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Je serai ravie de savoir ce que vous penser de ce chapitre et je sais, je vois déjà les fans de Draco crier au scandale mais j'ai jamais dit que je serai gentille :p

Oh, encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours ultra plaisir, bisou, onigiri195.

P.S : j'ai failli oublier, donnez-moi des reviews ou sinon, je case Harry avec Peter Pettigrew mouahahaha [rire sadique].


	10. Chapitre 9: confrontation

_**Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ,il appartiennent a notre cher J.K Rowling**_

_**merci a: **_**Alexia75 qui prend la patience de toujours me corriger a la perfection. je ne lui dirais jamais assez merci ah au passage elle crée une fanfic sur fictionpress c'est la face cacher du livre. elle vaut vraiment le coup croyer moi ^^ **

**je suis vraiment désoler de prendre autant de temps pour publier. C'est juste que j'avais plus d'inspiration, et puis j'ai eu un petit problème de connexion T_T. Mais maintenant sa va mieux, par contre je publierais toute les deux semaine faute de temps. et sans plus attente les reponse de review:**

**_Saya:_**_ merci pour ta review j'espère que la réaction de Draco va te plaire ^^_**  
**

**_Clar_****_a_****_ Louise: _**_ merci pour ta review. Non sa ne me dérange pas que tu me tutoie au contraire^^. pour le fait que Draco surprenne Harry et Cédric ne t'inquiet pas c'est prévu mouhahaha.__  
_

**chapitre 9: confrontation.**

Cela faisait une semaine que sa relation avec Cedric avait débuté. Une semaine, sept jours, cent soixante huit heures. Si Harry était si précis dans ses calculs, c'était tout simplement car il était effrayé à l'idée de débuter cette nouvelle relation. Après tout, il était fiancé. Certes, c'était des fiançailles de convenance entre sa famille et la famille Chang, mais dans la haute, tous les mariages ou presque étaient ainsi. Il était vrai qu'avec son nouveau statut, il ne lui fallait pas un dessin pour comprendre que les fiançailles étaient annulées mais se raccrocher à cette alliance fictive était sa seule protection face à ces nouveaux sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Cedric.

Après leur baiser enflammé lors de cette fameuse journée, Cedric lui avait promis qu'il lui laisserait du temps, un délai indéterminé pour accepter ses sentiments, pour s'habituer à son nouveau rapprochement et pour accepter l'inévitable. Bien que Cedric ne rêvait que de ça depuis qu'il avait vu Harry la première fois, ses yeux pétillants de malice et de détermination, il savait au plus profond de lui-même que le jeune brun était différent des autres esclaves, il y avait dans ses yeux cette lueur de défi si peu présente dans les regards asservis des autres. Et c'était cela qui l'avait attiré chez lui. Depuis ce jour, rares furent les fois où il n'a pas voulu embrasser le jeune esclave et l'allonger pour pouvoir lui montrer à quel point il occupait son esprit.

Harry vit Cedric en plein travail et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique dans cette chemise blanche à moitié déboutonnée et ce pantalon large de couleur noire. Il s'approcha alors de lui et s'aperçut du sourire du châtain en croisant son regard.  
Quand Harry arriva à sa hauteur, le domestique se pencha vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste qui fit rougir le plus jeune.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Cedric, tout mielleux.

- Bi... Bien, répondit doucement Harry, se remettant de ses émotions.

- Oh, non, suis-je aller trop vite ? se précipita Cedric, alarmé, voyant le désarroi dans les yeux de Harry.

- Non, non, le rassura Harry.

Son petit-ami était vraiment trop mignon quand il était à ses petits soins.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Harry s'en aille pour nettoyer les appartements du maître mais en s'activant, il fit tomber quelque chose en chemin. Il s'abaissa ensuite pour le ramasser , ce fut une torture pour Cedric. Ses petites fesses si parfaites moulées dans son petit short lui arrivant à mi-cuisse étaient tout bonnement un supplice à voir. Cedric aurait bien voulu le prenre violemment sur place mais il se retint à grande peine, le pantalon déformé par la bosse formée par son Harry était vierge et n'avait aucune expérience avec les hommes donc le brusquer aurait été une très mauvaise idée. Alors à contre coeur, il retint ses pulsions bien que la nuit, il ne faisait que rêver de lui dans toutes les positions imaginables, le suppliant de le prendre plus violemment.

Harry entra dans les appartements de Draco. Il savait pertinemment que celui-ci ne serait pas là à cette heure ci. Le blond se trouvait en ville avec sa cousine dont l'anniversaire était prévu dans une semaine. Celle-ci l'avait presque kidnappé pour pouvoir faire les boutiques avec elle.

S'activant à tout nettoyer le plus vite possible car cette partie du manoir, ne sachant pas pourquoi, le mettait mal à l'aise. Soudain, un bruit de drap froissé se fit entendre dans la pièce. Le jeune esclave sursauta, manquant de faire tomber le seau d'eau. Il s'approcha le plus discrètement possible du lit quand un gémissement lui parvint. Dans un élan de curiosité, Harry se pencha au dessus de la forme endormie dans le lit, s'appuyant sur ses mains quand soudain la chose lui attrapa félinement le bras pour le faire basculer dans le lit. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Harry ne comprit pas comment mais la personne se retrouva au-dessus de lui, picorant lentement son cou sous ses protestations. La personne s'arrêta et fini par fixer son partenaire.

- Harry...

- Aoï !

Ils l'avaient dit en même temps.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda l'asiatique.

- Ce que je fais là ? Oh, c'est tout simple, on m'a littéralement forcé à entrer dans ce lit.

- Non, ce que tu fais dans cette pièce, imbécile.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de poser cette question ?

- Tiens-tu réellement à le savoir, petit esclave ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

- Tu es complètement malade ! Explique-moi ce qu'il y a jouissif dans le fait écarter les cuisses pour un homme qui te traite comme une chienne ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi, la vierge effarouchée. Pour ça, il te faudrait déjà quelqu'un pour te décoincer le bâton que tu as dans le cul, lui répondit-il en le poussant hors du lit si bien que Harry tomba par terre.

Il se leva ensuite en tenue d'Adam et Harry dévia son regard, les joues tintées de rouge. Aoï éclata de rire et s'approcha de Harry, qui se trouvait toujours au sol. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et lui caressa la joue.

- En fait, tu n'attends que ça, que quelqu'un vienne te défoncer ton cul de petite putain, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? lui murmura-t-il en mordillant son oreille.

Harry le repoussa et se releva d'un bond.

- Je t'interdit de me parler de la sorte !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es qu'un simple jouet pour moi, je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour te casser.

- Tu te crois plus important que tu ne l'es, Aoï.

L'asiatique n'aima pas le ton employé par le jeune esclave personnel. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il prit un objet en verre qu'il laissa tomber à ses pieds. Celui-ci se brisa sous le regard confus du brun quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le maître des lieux.

Quand Draco fut entré, Aoï se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui.

- C'est... C'est Harry. (Il marqua un temps pour reprendre son souffle). Il m'a sorti du lit et a commencé à me dire des choses vraiment méchantes. (Il refoula un sanglot). Il a dit que des personnes comme moi ne... ne devraient pas exister. Ensuite, il s'est énervé et a voulu me jeter le vase.

- Moi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'indigna Harry.

- Tais-toi ! s'exclama Draco d'une voix froide et dure, dans ses yeux régnaient du dégoût et de la... déception ? Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Aoï et le serra plus fort contre lui en caressant ses cheveux. Es-tu blessé ?

L'asiatique secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de dire :

- Non, il s'est écrasé juste devant moi. Cette fois, il laissa un sanglot s'échapper et se serra un peu plus contre son maître.

- Mais puisque... essaya de se défendre Harry.

- Il suffit, je ne t'ai jamais donné la parole. A présent sort d'ici, tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts. Il prit Aoï par la main et le dirigea vers le lit. Il passa à côté de Harry comme s'il n'existait pas.

- TU n'es qu'un jouet, murmura Aoï à l'oreille du brun quand il passa à côté de lui.

Harry pouvait sentir son sourire malsain sur ses lèvres. Il finit par sortir de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

- Maître, je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Aoï à Draco qu'il savait réveillé.

Les rideaux laissaient transparaître une fine lumière qui embaumait joliement la pièce. Dans le lit se trouvait Draco Malfoy et son esclave sexuel, tous les deux nus suite à leurs ébats de la vieille. Aoï savait que cette situation était propice pour lui parler.

- je t'écoute.

- J'ai cru entendre que madame votre mère venait de rentrer ? demanda distraitement le jeune asiatique.

- Tu as bien entendu, répondit Draco.

- Et qu'une fête était préparée en son honneur.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda un Draco méfiant.

- Je me disais juste qu'il se peut qu'on manque d'aide...

- Aurais-tu l'intention de proposer la tienne ? ria-t-il en sachant pertinemment que jamais Aoï proposerait d'aider qui que ce soit.

- Moi ? Non, je pensais à quelqu'un de plus insolent...

- Serais-tu entrain de parler de Potter ? le coupa-t-il, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

- Est-ce une demande ? interrogea le noble.

L'asiatique hocha la tête pour exprimer son affirmation.

- Tu sais comment demander, n'est-ce pas Aoï ? dit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

L'esclave sexuel s'approcha à son tour de son maître et l'embrassa avant de descendre dans son cou. Et très vite, Aoï se retrouva couché sur le dos avec un Malfoy sexy au dessus de lui, le pénétrant passionément avant d'atteindre la jouissance simultanément.

Harry discutait avec Hannah Abbot dans le couloir, tout deux se dirigeant vers les appartements du jeune maître, quand soudain, celui-ci apparut. Il s'approcha d'eux.

- J'ai à te parler, s'adressa-t-il à Harry en faisant un signe de la main à Hannah pour qu'elle s'en aille.

La jeune fille partie, Harry s'exclama !

- Cela ne pouvait pas attendre ? De toute façon, je me dirigeais vers vos appartements.

- J'avais besoin de te parler. Tout de suite, insista-t-il sur la fin de sa phrase.

Le jeune esclave se mit à paniquer. Etait-il là à cause de ses erreurs ? Draco avait-il été mis au courant par les autres domestiques ? Intrigué, il décida de se justifier.

- Si c'est pour les chevaux enfuis, j'ai pas fait exprès de laisser la barrière ouverte, et puis, on les a tous rattraper !

- Pardon ? demanda Draco.

"Oh, non, c'est sûrement pour sa chemise", pensa Harry.

- Je n'avais pas fait attention, et puis, elle était moche de toute manière, je vous ai rendu service en la brûlant, vous devriez me remercier.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu, dit Malfoy.

- Oh, alors c'est pour... tenta le jeune esclave.

- Ecoute, tu serviras à la fête. Est-ce bien clair ? le coupa-t-il.

- Une fête ? Mais quelle fête ? demanda Harry, ne comprenant rien à la conversation.

Cependant, Draco s'en alla, sans prêter aucune attention à son esclave.

- Pour tes erreurs, on en reparlera plus tard, monsieur je ne sais pas repasser, finit-il par dire au bout du couloir.

Harry resta planté là, au beau milieu du couloir. "Il le sait ? Il le sait. Il le sait !", ne cessait-il de se dire. Il reprit très vite ses esprits et se dirigea vers les appartements du maître pour s'occuper de ses tâches.

_** DMHP~*DMHP~*DMHP~***_

_**alors, alors ? sa vous plais ? partez pas sans une petite review svp *_*[regard de chien fesant le beau^^]**_

_**moi avoir faim veut'mangerrrrrrrrrrrr.**_


	11. Chapitre 10: fête et révélation

**Disclaimer :** les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ,il appartiennent a notre cher J.K Rowling

**merci** **à**: Alexia75 pour son travaille impeccable en correction

**note**: attention ceci est un slash: homme x homme si vous ête trop jeune ou homophobe la petite croix en haut a droite est faite pour vous .

**réponse au review:**

**Saya:** hum dois-je te le dire ou pas ? naon^^ il ne terminera pas avec draco [mode sadic powa fufufu]

**Angel**: merci pour ta review sa me fait grave plaisir

**G-B Lovegood**: contente que sa te plaise^^ [j'attend aussi la suite avec impassience mais mon cerveau me fait langire XD]

**place au chapitre:**

**chapitre 10: fête et révélation:**

Le jour de la fête arriva très vite. Tous dans la maison s'activaient pour que tout soit parfait, les cuisiniers cuisinaient des plats à l'odeur succulente et à la vue alléchante, les domestiques préparaient tout dans la grande salle. Ils mettaient en ordre les tables et faisaient des pyramides de verres. Entre temps, Harry avait fini par être au courant du pourquoi l'on organisait une fête et aussi quel était son rôle dans celle-ci.

Il faisait tous entrer les invités, les servait, ouvrait les portes à l'arrivée de la reine de la soirée. Narcissa Malfoy était splendide, ses cheveux blonds magnifiquement relevés. Elle était longue est mince vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue nuit la mettant merveilleusement en valeur. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair pouvaient vous transpercer d'un simple regard. Elle marchait noblement et saluait toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce avant de se diriger vers son époux.

Harry portait un plateau avec des verres, il n'avait pas encore "fait son entrée". Terrorisée à l'idée de rencontrer les personnes qu'il cotoyait par le passé car auparavant, sa mère le forçait souvent à participer à ce genre de soirées mondaines, prétextant qu'un adolescent de son âge devrait être plus extraverti. Heureusement, dans ces moments-là, sa meilleure amie Hermione était toujours là pour lui tenir compagnie. Il s'isolait toujours dans un coin de la salle pour discuter avec elle et à vrai dire, c'était la seule avec qui il n'avait jamais dansé. Les valses se succédaient dans ses bras, en tournoyant sur la piste de danse et en oubliant pour un court instant le monde les entourant. Riant, s'amusant comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux sur terre. Ces moments lui manquaient tellement. Même les amis qu'il s'était fait ici ne pouvaient rivaliser avec Hermione. Harry fut forcé de rentrer dans la pièce par un domestique.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, personne ne le remarqua, et si quelques personnes eurent des doutes, ils n'en firent rien. Non bien sûr, personne ne parlerait avec un domestique, si ce n'est que pour demander à être servi. Pourtant, une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue parvint à ses oreilles. Etait-ce possible ? Il se tendit tout de même à l'entente de son prénom.

- Oh, Harry ! Je n'ai jamais pu le supporter. Toujours à attirer l'attention. Il me faisait de l'ombre. Je restais avec lui simplement car je ne pouvais trouver meilleure compagnie et puis cette satanée habitude qu'il a d'être gentil avec tout le monde ! Si vous voulez mon avis, cela cache quelque chose mais je dois avouer que cela m'amusait de le voir remballer ses prétendantes sans même les regarder. Quelques fois, je plaignais ces pauvres filles en mal d'amour. Mais Harry était si répugnant à s'attirer les faveurs d'hommes comme le ferait une catin ! Cela me dégoûtait, je m'étonne même d'arriver à être près de lui.

- Comme vous pouvez être dure avec lui !

- Oh, vraiment, trop petit, trop mince ! Où qu'il soit, il ne manque à personne !

- Mais il vous considérait comme sa meilleure amie !

- Oui, sa "meilleure amie" ! Je me suis toujours amusée de ce titre. Ne dit-on pas "garde tes amis proches et tes ennemis encore plus proches" ? J'ai même été jusqu'à séduire la seule personne que Harry considérait comme son frère, c'est dire ! Cet idiot nous souriait alors que petit à petit je l'ai monté contre lui... Oh, garçon, mon verre est vide ! dit-elle en faisant tinter les glaçons s'y trouvant.

Ecoeuré, voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Comment pouvait-elle dire des choses comme cela ! Lui qui l'avait toujours considérée comme sa soeur, lui qui avait séché ses larmes quand Olivier Dubois n'avait pas voulu d'elle, lui qui était même allé jusqu'à [trahir quelqu'un de proche ?] pour elle et Hermione l'avait poignardé sans aucun remord. Il avait tout fait pour que cette pseudo amitié tienne le coup malgré les temps durs, pardonnant toutes ses erreurs, même les plus graves. Il se trouvait si stupide à cet instant et dire que c'était lui qui lui avait présenté Ron Weasley, celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère ! Combien de fois avait-il pleuré la nuit, seul dans sa chambre, après que celui-ci se soit désinterressé de lui petit à petit. Les phrases acerbes qu'il lui avait dit étaient comme des aiguilles lui transperçant le coeur. A présent, il connaissait toute la vérité, tout était devenu plus clair. Les phrases d'Hermione qui se voulaient "réconfortantes" mais qui ne l'étaient pas, elle ne lui avait fait que plus de peine. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ! Pourtant, doucement, il se retourna, se faisant violence pour ne pas montrer la peine incomensurable qu'il ressentait. Il la fixa et vit ses yeux noisettes s'agrandir à sa vue. Cependant, elle reprit vite contenance. Elle lui tendit son verre, qu'il prit, tout en la fixant avec insistance et l'échangea avec une autre coupe de champagne pleine.

Lentement Hermione jeta son verre sur Harry, voulant à tout prix faire cesser ce regard dédaigneux. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen.

Que faisait Harry dans la demeure des Malfoy à servir du champagne aux invités ? Lui qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis bientôt trois mois. Etait-il ici comme domestique ? Non, cela était impossible, que ferait Harry Potter, fils du Lord James Potter ici, à servir des verres ? Peut-être un pari perdu. En tout cas, voir Harry dans cette position de faiblesse aussi misérable était si exaltant !

- On ne t'a jamais apprit à ne pas regarder les personnes t'étant supérieures dans les yeux ? cracha-t-elle, acerbe, pour cacher son embarras face aux yeux trop verts de Harry.

Elle avait réussi à faire disparaître le regard dédaigneux du brun mais celui-ci fut très vite remplacé par des yeux emplis de pur mépris.

Harry bouillonait de rage. Comment avait-elle osé ? Les goutes de champagne dégoulinaient de ses cheveux pour aller s'écraser au sol. D'autres encores longeaient la peau mouillée de son cou pour aller se perdre dans la chemise blanche devenue transparente par le liquide.

Comment pouvait-elle parler de superiorité ? Elle, une simple fille de courtisane ! Sans lui, elle serait encore seule comme la paria qu'elle était après tout, qui voudrait d'un enfant de maîtresse dont l'épouse n'était même pas au courant ! Monica Granger n'avait apporté au Baron Lancrath que des ennuis et des dépenses supplémentaires car oui, le silence a un prix et celui-ci est plutôt cher. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione et sa mère vivèrent dans le luxe et participaient à des soirées mondaines, vêtues de couteuses toilettes. Si seulement tout cela n'était pas arrivé, si seulement son père ne s'était pas supprimé... Tout était de la faute de Lucius, sans lui, il serait encore dans sa grande maison à vivre joyeusement, ayant un professeur particulier qu'il ferait tourner en bourrique, une amie qui l'aimerait vraiment et une mère joyeuse. Pourtant, tout ceci était révolu, son amie ne l'avait jamais aimé, son père s'était suicidé et sa mère n'était plus qu'une chose docile qui obéissait à son "maître". James avait vu son entreprise couler bien avant que tout ne dérape mais avait préféré faire ce "petit" emprunt pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille, empruntant par-ci par-là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit englouti par les dettes. Cependant, il était tellement plus simple de mettre la faute sur Lucius, cet homme arrogant et complètement imbu de lui-même. Tout au fond, Harry savait que ce n'était pas Lucius qui avait obligé James à lui emprunter de l'argent. Bien que cela ait été jouissif pour le blond de voir James ramper devant lui, le suppliant pour quelques livres.

A présent, Harry était trempé et face à lui se tenait son ex-meilleure amie, attendant patiemment qu'Harry s'humilie en demandant son pardon.

Se mordant la lèvre à sang, il la regarda avec mépris.

- Veuillez m'excuser, madame, finit-il par prononcer chaque mot, chaque syllabe comme si cela lui écorchait la bouche.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi obéissant ? Il se détestait rien que pour cela. Se retournant pour s'en aller, il finit tout de même par entendre :

- N'était-ce pas Harry Potter ?

A ces mots, celui-ci se tendit. L'avait-on reconnu ? Pire, savait-on qu'il était l'esclave personnel de Draco ?

- Non, vous devez faire erreur ma chère, je crois que vous avez un peu trop forcé sur la boisson, ne pensez-vous pas ? Après tout, que ferait le jeune Potter ici, à servir du champagne ? rétorqua une femme d'âge mûr, pompeusement.

- Oh, pourtant, cette beautée irréelle ?

- Sûrement quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous, mademoiselle Granger ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop.

La vérité était pourtant tout autre. Ayant passé toute son enfance avec, elle aurait pu reconnaître Harry à des milliers de kilomètres, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Elle aurait pu le détruire complètement, elle avait bien vu son corps se tendre à l'entente de son prénom et ses épaules se relâcher quand la femme avait démenti.

Parcourant la salle des yeux pour trouver la sortie et se sécher, Harry senti une main inconnue se balader "accidentellement" sur ses fesses. Cela n'avait rien d'un accident, il avait bien senti cette main caresser de long en large sa croupe. Sous l'effet de la surprise, le jeune esclave fit tomber son plateau. Les verres s'écrasèrent au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Ceci fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et sans réfléchir, il prit ensuite un verre posé sur la table et jeta le contenu de celui-ci sur l'opportun avant de s'enfuir en direction de la porte.

Draco avait vu la scène de loin. Du moins, le moment où son esclave avait jeté un verre de champagne au visage de l'invité. Il se dirigea le plus naturellement possible vers la sortie, s'étant au préalable excusé au près des personnes avec qui il discutait, prétextant une chose urgente à régler qui ne pouvait attendre. Avant d'arriver à la porte, sa mère le retint le plus naturellement possible par le bras.

- Draco ? Qui était cet esclave ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir un esclave aussi désobéissant à mon service. J'espère qu'il sera puni en conséquence, est-ce clair ? demanda Narcissa, consternée par cet esclave imprudent ayant ainsi tâché le nom des Malfoy.

- Ne vous en faites pas, mère, je m'occupe de tout, répondit celui-ci.

Draco se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il ouvrit les portes dans un bruit assourdissant, montrant ainsi au personnel sa présence. A cet instant, tout dans la salle s'immobilisa, tout le monde retint son souffle, analysant le visage du blond dans l'espoir futil d'y trouver une expression car il ne fallait pas être savant pour se rendre compte que Malfoy était en colère et qui disait colère, disait problème pour les esclaves victimes des sautes d'humeur de leur maître. Tous fixaient Malfoy avec crainte et respect, tous, sauf un. Celui-ci n'était autre que Harry qui continuait de s'essuyer le visage, peu préoccupé par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ceci n'échappa pas au noble qui se dirigea d'un pas fier et posé en direction du brun.

- Harry, murmura Angelina en lui touchant discrètement le bras pour attirer son attention.

Celui-ci releva la tête en direction de la jeune fille qui lui fit signe de regarder devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit, bon sang ! Retourne à l'intérieur et va t'excuser ! Qui m'a fichu des esclaves pareil ! lui dit Draco, énervé.

- Allez vous faire foutre, rétorqua Harry, qui en avait vraiment plus qu'assez de se faire rabaisser et réprimandé.

- Ai-je bien entendu ? demanda Draco d'un air si menaçant que certains employeurs retinrent un cri de stupeur.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? J'en ai marre de me faire traiter de la sorte pas des bourgeois si propres sur eux, dit-il, bien que la voix qu'avait prise Draco lui avait glacé le sang.

- Pourtant, tu en faisais partie il y a de ça pas si longtemps.

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres avant de baisser les yeux d'un air contrit, puis les releva et les encra dans ceux de Draco qui se sentit défaillir quand se posèrent sur lui les deux océans de verdure.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas m'abaisser à faire ce genre de choses.

- Ecoute-moi bien petit misérable, tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de cet invité tout de suite comme la vermine que tu es, est-ce bien clair ?

- Même pas en rêve.

- Je te laisse une minute pour aller t'excuser, peu importe la manière que tu utilises mais avant la fin de la soirée, je veux que tout soit clos.

- Jamais... Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à faire cela.

- Bien, si cela est ton dernier mot.

Le plus âgé claqua des doigts et deux armoires à glace s'emparèrent de Harry, le conduisirent dans le cachot.

- Je veux qu'il y reste pendant une semaine. en mangeant uniquement du pain et de l'eau.

Les deux gorilles acquieçèrent avant d'emmener le jeune esclave dans la pièce en question.

- Que cela serve d'exemple, retournez au travail à présent.

Suite à ces mots, Draco retourna à la fête et chercha l'invité en question, qu'il finit par trouver sur le balcon. "Cela sera plus facile", se dit-il en se dirigeant vers lui.

les deux gorilles acesere et avant d'emener le jeune esclave dans la piece en question.

-que cela serve d"exemple retourner au travail a present.

suite a ses mot draco retourna a la fête et chercha aprés l'inviter en question qu'il fini par trouver sur le balcon. "cela sera plus facile ainsi" se dit t'il en se dirigant vers lui.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha, tel l'invité, un verre de champagne à la main.

- Ne vous en faites pas, cela est déjà oublié, rassura le brun. Cependant, pour cela, il me faut une petite compensation, ajouta-t-il.

- Bien entendu, votre prix sera le mien, répondit Draco, tel qu'aurait fait un homme d'affaire en pleine négociation.

- L'argent ne m'intéresse pas, affirma le vieux.

- Alors que voulez-vous ? demanda le blond dans l'incompréhension.

- Lui.

- Lui ?

- Oui. Oh, bien sûr, je ne le prendrais que pour une nuit, j'imagine à quel point cela peut être dur de se séparer d'une créature plus longtemps et puis j'ai l'habitude de me lasser très vite de mes partenaires bien que celui-ci me semble avoir beaucoup de potentiel, dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles du geste de sa main retraçant la croupe imaginaire de Harry.

- Vous me répugnez, cracha Draco en se relevant.

Il but son verre d'une traite avant de partir en direction de la fête.

- Non ! Lâchez-moi, bande de brutes ! cria Harry en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

Très vite, il fut jeté dans les cachots de façon peu délicate avant que les deux gorilles ne referment derrière eux.

- Hé ! La délicatesse, vous ne connaissez pas ? Oh, non, bien sûr, j'oubliais, avec vos gros doigts calleux, comment pouvez-vous la connaître ?

L'un des deux tapa sur la grille pour le faire taire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là ! Pourquoi le jeune maître le garde, hein Crabbe ?

- Sûrement pour son corps, répondit l'autre.

- Ouais, tu as probablement raison Goyle, quand je regarde de plus près, c'est vrai qu'il est alléchant, dit Crabbe en s'approchant de la grille.

Harry, effrayé, se colla au fond de sa cellule.

- Bon, viens on y va, dit Goyle en prenant le premier par le bras.

- Hé, vous croyez quoi, qu'en m'enfermant dans ce trou je vais me calmer ! Mais je ne savais pas que des molosses comme vous croyaient encore au Père Noël ! J'ai un scoop pour vous, il n'a jamais existé et c'est pas un peu de noir et des souris qui vont me faire peur.

- Bonne nuit, princesse, répondirent-ils en fermant la porte, supprimant ainsi le peu de lumière qu'il y avait.

°DM/HP*~°DM/HP*~°DM/HP*~°°DM/HP*~°DM/HP*~°DM/HP*~°°DM/HP*~°DM/HP*~°DM/HP*~°°DM/HP

Alors vous en penser quoi ? review please


	12. Chapitre 11: qu'un cauchemar ?

**Disclaimer** : les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ,il appartiennent a notre cher J.K Rowling

_**merci à: Alexia75 pour son travaille impeccable en correction. faut l'encourager-la elle passe des examen pour l'instant^^.**_

_**note: attention ceci est un slash: homme x homme si vous ête trop jeune ou homophobe la petite croix en haut a droite est faite pour vous .**_

**note2**: désoler pour le retard je sais, je sais je suis incorrigible T_T. waouh on a dépassés les 100 review merci, merci ce n'est que trop d'honneur ^^

_**petite dedicasse a Lizzy pour ce chapitre je te donne un indice il est mignon a les cheveux gris perle et est supers canon avec une robe c'est...^^**_

* * *

**réponse**** au review:**

**Saya** : bonne idée mais pas pour l'instant on a encore besoin d'elle. oui pauvre harry :(

**Abeille**: sa arrive, sa arrive ne t'en fait pas et tu ne sera pas deçu oui tu peux me tutoyer sa me dérange pas ^^. pour le chapitre je sais que je prend beaucoup de temps et je m'en excuse normalement c'est toute les deux semaine. pour ce qui est du reste mystère et boule de gum ^^.

Chapitre 11: qu'un simple cauchemar ?

Tout n'était que ténèbres ,les portes s'ouvrirent, baignant la pièce dans une clarté malsaine. Les visages défilaient, tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Non pas que ceux -ci étaient laids ou immondes, c'était plutôt leur expression qui était terrifiante.

Face à Harry se trouvait un enfant effrayé tout comme lui. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris perle si fascinant. Ses yeux bleus terrifiés reflétaient l'innocence qui lui serait bientôt enlevée. Il se trouvait dans une cage qu'il partageait avec un autre garçon. Les cages semblaient juste à leur taille un adulte ne pourrait jamais y pénétrer. Celles-ci étaient disposées de telle sorte que le garçon aux cheveux gris se trouvait juste en face de Harry. Une cage était au dessus de lui et une autre en dessous , c'est ainsi que le brun su que sous lui se trouvait probablement des enfants. Les visages défilaient, cependant un était toujours présent , celui d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et qui répondait au nom de Vernon Dursley.  
Il était gros et n'avait presque pas de cou ses yeux étaient petits et noirs. Vernon portait un costume beige le boudinant. Il regardait les enfants comme s'ils n'étaient que des morceaux de viande. Quelques visages revenaient souvent apportant de nouveaux enfants avec eux. Soudain l'homme au costume beige s'approcha de Harry, la cage s'ouvrit et le brun se blottit au fond de la petite cellule. En reculant sa main frôla quelque chose. Harry tourna alors son visage vers la gauche, son regard se posa sur un enfant plongé dans un sommeil éternel ; les yeux grands ouverts et révulsés La scène était si atroce que le brun se mit à crier si fort qu'il crut sentir son âme s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Harry fut réveiller par ses propres cris, il était de nouveau dans ce noir si oppressant. L'odeur de la pourriture et de rats morts lui donnaient la nausée. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le fond de sa cellule et se mit à sangloter. Le jeune esclave pleurait en silence, seul les larmes coulaient. Quelques fois, son corps était parcouru de sursauts. Ses cauchemars étaient devenus de plus en plus présents, devenant si réels qu'ils se confondaient avec la réalité. Ces quelques moments de lucidité, Harry les passaient à crier et pleurer.

Les ténèbres laissèrent à nouveau place à cette clarté oppressante. Cependant Harry n'était plus dans la cage. Non, il se tenait debout à côté de Vernon Dursley, face à eux se trouvaient un vieil homme richement vêtu. Soudain, l'homme au costume beige prit la parole :

- Regardez-le, c'est une perle rare. Les cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et ses yeux, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et releva le visage du jeune garçon, une merveille.

- En effet, je vous l'accorde, c'est une pure merveille. Et quel âge a-t-il ?

- Cinq ans environ, il sera parfait. Facile à dresser et encore plus à rendre docile. Vous aurez tout le plaisir de le faire plier à vos moindres désirs et puis vu son âge, vous pouvez être certain de son innocence. Vous pouvez aussi attendre pour en jouir à votre convenance ou au contraire, le prendre sans plus attendre.

Le vieil homme caressa les cheveux de Harry, d'une manière possessive et dominatrice.

- Vous avez raison, je pense qu'avec lui je pourrais me laisser tenter sans attendre, dit-il en descendant sa caresse vers son visage.  
Il passa ensuite sa main sous son menton, lui faisant ainsi relever la tête mais à peine Harry eut-il rencontrer ses yeux qu'il baissa aussitôt le regard. L'homme passa ensuite son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune garçon qui ouvrit lentement la bouche.

- Il est très réactif, déclara-t-il en y glissant son doigt.

Soudain, Harry contracta la mâchoire si fort que l'homme se mit à crier mais le garçon ne se laissa pas abattre, il ne lâcha pas prise, même après qu'un goût métallique eut envahi sa bouche.

- Espèce de petit... jura Vernon en lui assénant une gifle.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se remit à sangloter. Qu'étaient tous ces rêves ? Le brun était terrifié, il tremblait de toute part, le nom de l'homme gros résonnait en boucle dans son esprit. "Vernon".

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un faisceau de lumière. Draco Malfoy y entra, accompagné des deux gardes qui avaient enfermé le jeune esclave il y a de ça quelques jours.

- Ouvre la porte, ordonna Draco, visiblement énervé à l'un des gardes.

Celui-ci s'exécuta sans attendre, ayant peur des représailles. Le blond pénétra ensuite dans la cellule et s'approcha de la forme recroquevillée au sol.

- Potter, ne pourrais-tu pas croupir en silence ? Tu empêches les gardes de dormir, dit-il, et par la même occasion, tu m'empêches MOI de dormir, rajouta-t-il en fixant le garde qui se tassa sous son regard.  
En effet, celui-ci avait débarqué plutôt dans les appartements du jeune maître, se plaignant du bruit occasionné par l'esclave.

Draco regarda son esclave qui ne bougea et ne répondit pas.

- Hey, tu m'écoutes ? S'énerva-t-il.

Tout à coup, la masse étendue au sol bougea. Harry se leva, chancelant, et s'accrocha au cou du blond. Il l'embrassa avec passion et désespoir, mordillant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire.

- Je... Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas là, demanda-t-il dans une plainte à peine audible.

Il se remit à l'embrasser avec fièvre, ouvrant docilement la bouche pour que Draco puisse à sa guise l'explorer, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Soudain, le blond se décolla de son esclave, suite à cet éloignement, Harry afficha un visage désorienté. Pourquoi Draco avait-il cessé de l'embrasser ?  
L'aurait-il déçu ? Pourtant, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il voulait au départ ? A cet instant, Harry retira ses bras du cou du noble pour poser ses mains sur son torse. Il s'y accrocha fermement et se blottit contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici, dit-il en pleurant, secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plaît...

Draco resta immobile, ne sachant quoi faire ni quoi dire.

Harry tomba alors à genou, excédé par le manque de réaction de son maître mais surtout désespéré.

- Je... Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, je serai le parfait esclave, docile et obéissant, alors je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas là, pleura-t-il, à bout, il ne savait que faire pour sortir de cet endroit mais surtout pour échappé à ses cauchemars. Il était désorienté et complètement terrifié. Tout ça avait l'air si réel... Et si ça l'était ? Et si ces hommes existaient vraiment ? Que voulaient-ils de lui, pourquoi lui ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa pauvre petite tête malmenée, sans qu'elles trouvent de réponse

- Potter, lâche-moi, dit Draco d'une voix neutre en se dégageant.

Le brun à genou regarda sa seule chance de sortir de cet enfer s'envoler sous ses yeux, s'évaporer sous ses doigts

Le blond s'en alla et passa devant les gardes à qui il ordonna :

- Lavez-le et ramenez-le dans sa chambre, exigea le noble dans un ordre à peine audible avant de continuer son ascension vers la porte. Quand il fut sorti, il s'appuya au mur, passa sa main sur son visage et murmura :

- Que m'as-tu fait, Harry Potter ?

Suite à cela, les deux molosses s'approchèrent du prisonnier qui se releva et recula à mesure que les deux grosses brutes avançaient. Crabbe s'empara de lui mais le brun ne se laissa pas faire. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces. Très vite, Goyle vint aider son compère pour canaliser le jeune adolescent cependant ce nouvel ennemi fit apparaître à Harry l'image de deux hommes immenses aux sourires malsains tentant de le capturer pendant qu'un autre, inconscient se faisait mettre en cage. Harry cria de toutes ses forces, se débattant de plus belle, ce qui alerta une fois de plus Draco qui revint dans les cachots.

- Lâchez-le ! S'écria-t-il tout en gardant son allure noble.

les gardes ne bougeraient plus tenant encore fermement le jeune garçon qui tentait sans succès de se dégager de leur poignes.  
Les gardes ne bougèrent plus, tenant encore fermement le jeune garçon qui tentait sans succès de se dégager de leurs poignes.

- Mais, maître...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Draco le coupa :

- Oseriez-vous contester l'un de mes ordres ?  
Chaque syllabe prononcée par le noble révélait toute sa colère. Crabbe et Goyle en frissonnèrent d'anticipation, sachant ce qu'il se passerait s'ils lui désobéissaient.

- Non, maître, proposa Goyle, dépité, en lâchant le jeune esclave, suivit de près par son compagnon.

Draco s'approcha alors du brun qui reprenait difficilement son souffle. A la vue de ce qui pour lui représentait en cet instant son héros, Harry se jeta dans ses bras, trouvant cette soudaine proximité rassurante, lui qui n'avait durant un peu plus de cinq jours eu aucun contact humain avec qui que ce soit.

Le blond posa ses mains de part et d'autres de son visage puis le releva, se plongeant dans des yeux qu'il devinait intensément vert.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Suis-moi, dit-il en avançant vers la porte, suivi de près par Harry.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, le noble emmena son protégé dans la salle d'eau où il somma une servante de lui faire prendre un bain. Celle-ci s'exécuta avec le plus de précaution possible. Pourtant, Harry se laissa déshabiller sous les yeux de Draco sans émettre la moindre protestation. Il se laissa toucher, savonner, rincer, manipuler tel une poupée.

Le blond resta là, observant la scène en spectateur, encrant son regard dans celui vide de Harry.

La servante s'activa à sa tâche pendant que Harry se trouvait dans une semi-inconscience. Pour ne plus penser à ses cauchmars, l'adolescent avait vidé son esprit. Il n'était plus là. En temps normal, se déshabiller ainsi devant cet homme arrogant l'aurait rebuté, jamais il ne se serait laissé faire et surtout jamais au grand jamais il ne se serait humilié en se jetant dans les bras de ce dragon narcissique qui plus est, il y avait ressenti une certaine sécurité. Mais ce soir-là était différent, Harry était complètement vidé de toute énergie. Il n'avait pas la force mentale et physique de se battre.

La femme lui demanda de sortir du bain, ce qu'il fit sans gêne, dévoilant ainsi son corps trempé à Draco, pendant que celle-ci allait lui chercher de quoi le sécher et des vêtements.

Après l'avoir séché, la domestique habilla Harry d'une chemise bien trop grande pour lui, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et appartenant à Draco qui lui avait permis de la prendre, faute de temps et de vêtement pour l'esclave. Cela fait, le blond sortit de la pièce accompagné par Harry et s'allongea dans son lit, invitant son esclave à l'y rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Harry se colla à Draco et s'endormit en un instant. Cette nuit n'était faite que de rêves, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres mais tout aussi éphémères.


	13. Chapitre 12: vengeance

**Disclaimer :** les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ,il appartiennent a notre cher J.K Rowling

**merci** **à**: Alexia75 pour son travaille impeccable en correction

**note**: attention ceci est un slash: homme x homme si vous ête trop jeune ou homophobe la petite croix en haut a droite est faite pour vous .

**salut comment aller vous ? moi je commence mes examen. le stress ! voila le chapitre douze j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^. merci a toute vos review. elle mon fait vraiment plaisir ^^.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : vengeance.

Harry bougea, émergeant petit à petit. Il avait rêvé de sa vie d'avant, quand il était noble et heureux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un beau rêve. Celui-ci avait été si réaliste... Les draps dans lesquels il se trouvait étaient si doux, son lit si moelleux et spacieux... Le jeune esclave confondit la réalité et la fiction. C'est tout naturellement qu'Harry crut que Sybille Trelawney, sa nourrice, était entrée dans sa chambre pour le réveiller quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Sybille, si tu savais de quoi j'ai rêvé... commença-t-il en s'étirant tel un chat dans son lit. J'ai rêvé que Père avait fait faillite et que pour rembourser une dette que nous avions contractée envers la famille Malfoy, nous devions travailler pour eux en tant que domestiques. (Il se reblottit dans les draps). Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un de complètement imbu de lui-même et si horrible ! Je me demande s'il est vraiment comme ça... Je n'ai aucune envie de le rencontrer, dit-il dans une moue boudeuse.

- Eh bien, eh bien... La belle au bois dormant a fini par se réveiller ! J'ai bien cru qu'il aurait fallu que je t'embrasse pour te réveiller, répondit Draco, ignorant les propos du plus jeune sur sa personne.

- kyaaaa? cria Harry en se projetant en arrière, tombant du lit par la même occasion quand il eut aperçut Draco. Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il en l'observant du sol.

- Ce que je fais là ? C'est ma chambre, s'exclama le noble.

A ses mots, le brun regarda autour de lui et ses yeux s'agrandirent en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison.

- Pfff, ce que tu peux être simple d'esprit, il a suffit d'un lit moelleux et de draps de soie pour te faire oublier quelle est ta place. Tu me déçois.

- Quoi ! Je ne vous ai jamais demandé votre avis et puis vous pensez réellement que cela m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous pensez de moi ? C'est mal me connaître, dit-il en se relevant brusquement.

Il se retint aux montants du lit car il s'était levé trop vite.

- Ce que je pense de toi ? Justement, tu devrais y mettre de l'importance. Après tout, ta simple survie réside dans l'intérêt que je peux te porter.

Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il se regarda ou plutôt, regarda les vêtements qu'il portait. Il se détacha de la poutre sur laquelle il s'était appuyé et se détailla.

- Où... Où sont mes vêtements ? s'exclama-t-il, horrifié, en serrant fermement les mains sur le bas de la chemise qu'il portait, la remontant ainsi quelque peu.

- De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu devrais être honoré que moi, ton maître, ai eu l'amabilitée de te laisser porter l'une de mes chemise. Tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant, déclara Draco, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Reconnaissant ?! Ne...

- Peu importe. Si tu me disais plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé dans le cachot, le coupa le blond.

L'esclave se tendit à ces paroles. Le noble s'en aperçut.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus, prononça le brun, en tournant la tête vers la droite, échappant ainsi au regard métallique de son maître.

Ce qu'il s'était passé dans les cachots, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ce gros homme répugnant, ces cages, cet enfant aux cheveux gris perle,... Il se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails. Et par la même occasion, il se souvenait que tout ça n'était que des cauchemards, du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader.

- Eh bien, il faut croire que tu n'as pas retenu la leçon, dit Draco. Peut-être qu'un petit séjour dans les cachots te déliera la langue...

- Non, je vous en supplie, _maître_. Tout, mais pas ça ! le coupa le brun en se jetant dans ses bras. Je... Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez... Alors s'il vous plaît...

Son corps avait agit indépendament de sa volonté. Il ne voulait pas y retourner, non, jamais.

- Que des promesses, Harry, que des promesses.

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il le savait. Draco avait parfaitement sentit les tremblements du plus jeune tandis qu'il parlait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Harry le regarda avec effroi, il ne supporterait pas ça une seconde fois. Le brun bougea quelque peu et c'est à cet instant qu'il entendit le tintement de sa chaîne de cheville.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un esclave. Rien de plus. Draco pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, sans que Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était qu'un esclave personnel, il n'avait aucun droit. Il devait servir son maître et satisfaire ses moindres désirs.

_"Désir". _Etait-ce cela qu'il attendait de lui ?

Dans un acte désespéré, Harry descendit ses mains tremblantes jusqu'à la ceinture du noble. Le brun hésita un instant avant de déboutonner le pantalon de Draco et d'y plonger ses mains. Il prit alors le sexe de son maître entre ses doigts tremblants.

- Ne te méprends pas, lui lança un Draco glacial et retirant les mains du jeune esclave. Il reboutonna ensuite son pentalon et se détourna de lui.

- Tes vêtements sont dans la salle de bain, dit-il en s'en allant, laissant Harry seul au milieu de la pièce.

Le brun regarda le sol comme un enfant prit en faute, les poings serrés sur sa chemise. Il resta ainsi quelques temps avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau. En effet, ses vêtements étaient là, pliés sur une petite étagère. Il déboutonna sa chemise et la laissa glisser avant de s'habiller.

Après s'être habillé, Harry se regarda dans la glace. Toujours le même shorts'arrêtant mis cuisse, la même chemise blanche surmontée d'une veste bleu marine et toujours ce même petit noeud vert noué autour de son cou. A cet instant, Harry se dit que c'était plutôt de beaux vêtements pour un simple esclave.

- Après tout, c'est l'emballage qui suscite l'intérêt, se dit Harry dans un sourire amer.

C'est sur cette dernière parole qu'il sortit de la pièce.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu te fous de moi ! Je t'ai dit de ranger ces épices dans les boîtes jaunes, JAUNES ! cria Dorine.

Harry, face à elle, n'osait bouger, de peur d'attiser sa colère déjà grandissante.

Le brun se tenait debout face à elle et n'écoutait rien de ce qu'elle disait, trop hypnotisé par la veine se trouvant un peu au-dessus de sa tempe gauche. Elle battait si fort qu'elle aurait pu exploser. Voir Dorine rouge de colère avait quelque chose d'hilarant, et puis cette façon qu'elle avait de bouger ses mains dans tous les sens était simplement exquise.

"Si elle continue à les secouer ainsi, elle va finir par se gifler", pensa le plus jeune. C'est sûr cette pensée que l'image de Dorine assomée par sa propre main lui traversa l'esprit. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

- Trouves-tu que cela ressemble à du jaune ? s'exclama-t-elle en désignant des boîtes rouges éparpillées sur la table. Réponds-moi, bon sang !

- N...Non, pffff, finit-il par articuler avant d'entrer dans un fou rire incontrolable.

- Non mais je rêve ! Et ça te fait rire en plus ! Tu es une vraie plaie ! Tu ne fais rien comme il faut, à croire que tu le fais exprès ! Tu fais tout de travers et puis arrête de rire, tu es une cat...

- N'es-tu pas trop dure avec luI ? demanda Cedric qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha d'eux.

- Trop dure ?! Moi ?! Comment oses-tu ! Petit impertinent, cria-t-elle au châtain.

Celui-ci prit la main de Harry qui se remettait de son fou rire dans la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton protégé que ça change quelque chose ! En parlant de ça, où vous croyez-vous ? Nous sommes ici pour travailler, pas pour nous faire des amis !

Cedric sourit à Harry et le tira hors de la pièce quand Dorine eut le dos tourné.

- Inconscients, inconscients... Imagine si le maître l'apprend... Je vous jure, les jeunes de nos jours ! Combien de temps crois-tu que cela... continua-t-elle de réprimander sans se rendre compte de la disparition des deux concernés.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Harry, soucieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne remarquera même pas notre absence, déclara-t-il en souriant. (Il s'approcha félinement du plus jeune). Et pendant ce temps-là, nous pouvons faire ça, reprit-il en embrassant Harry.

Il le prit ensuite par la taille et le colla un peu plus contre lui, approfondissant ainsi leur baiser. Le plus jeune enroula ses bras autour du cou de Cedric et s'y accrocha. La langue du châtain vint taquiner sa compère dans un ballet très sensuel.

Le baiser se rompit, faute d'air. Harry, rougissant, s'accrochait toujours à son compagnon et reprenait une respiration normale. Après quelques secondes, le plus jeune se redressa et souria à Cedric. Ils s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres avant d'aller chacun de leur côté vaquer à leurs occupations.

Aoï s'ennuyait. A vrai dire, il s'ennuyait souvent quand Draco n'était pas là. Dans ces moments-là, il allait flâner dans le laboratoire d'un certain Severus Snape. L'esclave aimait bien rester là-bas. Cet endroit avait le pouvoir de faire disparaître son ennui en un instant. Et puis pour rien au monde il n'aurait raté l'apprenti de Snape en spectacle. Neville Londubas était si amusant, tellement maladroit et débutant. L'asiatique aimait particulièrement lorsque le potionniste réprimait le brun.

Celui-ci était amoureux de Luna Lovegood, une domestique blonde aux yeux bleu gris, un peu débile selon Aoï qui ne supportait pas sa gentillesse. Neville allait la voir très souvent. Malgré qu'il soit déjà de nature maladroite, il battait des reccords quand l'élue de son coeur se trouvait à proximitée.

Cependant, l'apprenti potionniste n'était pas là aujourd'hui et Severus semblait s'acharner ignorer Aoï, discutant avec des personnes quelconques. Pendant que l'esclave était accoudé à la table, ruminant seul de l'absence de son maître, c'est tout simplement que ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Harry, la cause de l'éloignement de Draco. Depuis l'arrivée de l'ancien noble, Malfoy n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et cela avait le don d'agacer l'asiatique qui était éperdument amoureux de son maître. Savoir que celui-ci ne partageait pas ses sentiments le mettait hors de lui. Il cessa de jouer avec le goulot d'une fiole vide se trouvant face à lui.

"Oui, c'est de sa faute !", pensa hargneusement Aoï.

- Je vais lui apprendre, marmonna l'asiatique.

Il regarda les potions posées sur la table et se saisit de l'une d'entre elles. Une petite fiole de couleur mauve. Il la serra fortement dans ses mains.

"Tu vas voir, Harry Potter"

Ce n'était pas dangereux, non, les poisons et autres potions ou remèdes néfastes se trouvaient sous clef dans une armoire. Et ça, Aoï le savait car il passait la plupart de son temps dans ce laboratoire. Il voulait juste donner une leçon à Potter. Il enfouit ensuite la petite fiole dans sa poche et s'en alla.

Aoï se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il prit ensuite deux verres et du vin. Il versa le liquide rouge dans les deux coupes et versa ensuite le contenu du flacon dans le verre de gauche. Il attendit ensuite que Harry vienne dans les cuisines, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que le concerné traverse la porte. Par chance à cette heure-là, les cuisines étaient désertes.

- Ah, Harry, je te cherchais, déclara Aoï quand celui-ci fut entré.

- Que me veux-tu ? répondit l'esclave personnel, perplexe, se tournant vers lui.

- Ne trouves-tu pas que notre guerre a duré assez de temps ?

- Et que proposes-tu ?

- Je te propose une trève, lui répondit Aoï en lui tendant la main, un sourire amical collé sur le visage.

Méfiant, Harry avança lentement la main. Aoï l'attrapa et la serra à deux mains.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais, ria-t-il en lui tendant ensuite le verre de gauche.

"Oui, mais on ne sait jamais", pensa Harry en prenant le verre que lui tendait son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés.

- Nous les favoris... commença Aoï.

"Tu veux dire esclave sexuel, oui"

- ... Avons certains privilèges.

Harry porta la coupe à ses lèvres et bu sous le regard un peu trop insistant de Aoï. A peine eut-ils fini de boire leur verre qu'il se fixèrent. Aoï, lassé de ne voir aucun changement, déclara avoir quelque chose à faire et s'en alla avec un dernier sourire faussement amical.

Harry ne remarqua rien, cependant, il trouva le comportement de l'esclave étrange. Pourquoi était-il devenu tout à coup gentil et amical ? Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout, il avait bien assez tardé, Dorine allait lui taper sur les doigts.

- Encore... soupira-t-il.

- Aoï, te voilà, déclara Severus, l'interceptant au détour d'un couloir, à bout de nerfs du moins, de ce que Aoï pouvait en voir car le professeur ne laissait rien percevoir sur son visage mais Aoï le connaissait assez pour remarquer ce genre de choses, bien que le principal concerné ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Professeur Snape ? Que me voulez-vous ? demanda celui-ci, faussement intrigué, sachant très bien le pourquoi de sa venue, cependant, il aurait cru qu'il serait venu bien plus tard et non quelques heures après.

- Aurais-tu vu, par hasard, une fiole mauve quand tu es passé dans mon laboratoire ?

- Non, pourquoi ? mentit-il.

- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une catastrophe, s'exclama Snape sous le regard choqué de l'esclave qui le voyait ainsi pour la première fois.

- Que contenait-elle ? demanda Aoï, inquiet.

Si Severus s'énervait, c'est que cette fiole devait contenir quelque chose d'important, de dangeureux. Aurait-il fait une bétise ?

- Ce flacon contenait un aphrodisiaque très puissant, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son air sérieux.

"Eh bien sur ce coup-là, c'est raté", pensa Aoï.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait cet aphrodisiaque ?

- C'est une commande pour Lady Agathe.

- Ah, ce n'est pas si grave, vous n'avez qu'à la refaire, dit Aoï.

- La refaire ?! Es-tu sérieux ? Sais-tu combien de temps cela prend pour fabriquer ce genre de potion ? (Aoï fit non de la tête). Trois semaines. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois avertir ton maître que je vais prendre des vacances et que personne ne doit me déranger, je dis bien personne ! déclara-t-il, résigné.

Il allait passer ses vacances à refaire cette potion. Aoï hocha la tête avant que Severus ne s'en aille.

* * *

alors ? sa vous a plus ? une ptit review please ?


	14. Chapitre 14: fièvre consumante

**Disclaimer :** les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ,il appartiennent a notre cher J.K Rowling

**merci à: ****Alexia75**** pour son travaille impeccable en correction.**

**note: **_**attention ceci est un slash: homme x homme si vous êtes trop jeune ou homophobe la petite croix en haut a droite est faite pour vous .**_

**note 2:** Et non vous ne rêvez pas après 5 mois d'absence je suis de retours, vraiment désoler pour cette longue pause mais comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil je n'abandonne pas the master and the slave. Pourquoi cette absence ? A vrais dire je ne sais pas trop, j'avait prévue une toute petite absence de 1 mois ou deux pour peaufiner mon chapitre et préparer le suivant. Mais sa s'est prolonger indéfiniment et j'e m'en excuse En tout cas je pense que sa chapitre vas vous plaire * sourire machiavéliquement*.

ps: pour m'excuser de cette absence et pour fêter les 1 ans de TMATS je vous prépare une petite surprise ^^

**Sheego :** j'avoue que sa fait longtemps j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir ^^

**Saya :** merci pour ta review alors pour ses cauchemars c'est pas pour tout de suite mais hum sa vas te surprendre ^^. et Hermione bien sure que s'est prévu.

en tout cas contente que Aoï t'amuse moi je l'aime bien. j n'aurais jamais crue que tu découvrirais qui allait en profiter. faut bien que Dorine aussi passe un peux de bon temps tu ne pense pas ? XD

**Guest:** merci et la voila pour ton plus grand plaisir ^^

**Dom:** hahahaha ta review ma bien fait rire merci a toi aussi.

* * *

**chapitre 14: fièvre consumante:****  
**

Harry époussetait tous les meubles du manoir Malfoy. Dorine l'avait incendié quand il était sorti des cuisines. Deux fois dans la même journée, c'était quelque peu épuisant. Comme punition, elle lui avait ordonné de nettoyer en profondeur les cuisines et la cour. De plus, elle l'avait sommé d'épousseter tous les meubles de la demeure. Elle avait été bien claire sur le fait que si cela n'était pas fait, les représailles allaient être terrible.

Harry soupira une énième fois en pensant à la charge de travail qu'il devait accomplir en une seule journée. C'était impossible, il lui faudrait des années pour faire tout cela. De plus, si jamais quelqu'un avait l'audace de l'aider, cette personne, peu importe qui c'était, se verrait punit de la même manière. Le brun était alors devenu un véritable pestiféré. Personne n'osait l'approcher à moins d'un mètre, ayant peur des retombées.

- Ne m'en veux pas, Harry. Tu sais, c'est pas contre toi, mais Dorine est trop effrayante. Et tu as vu cette veine qui palpite au dessus de sa tempe quand elle s'énerve ? Moi, ça me terrifie. Sans rancune j'espère, lui avait dit Anna avant de s'en aller en voyant Dorine arriver.

- C'est un complot, marmonna-t-il, de mauvaise foi. Un complot je vous dit !

"Elle s'acharne sur moi sans raison. C'est trop injuste!" se dit le brun en époussetant la dernière commode de la demeure.

L'esclave soupira une nouvelle fois, il venait d'avoir fini d'épousseter tous les meubles du manoir. La fin d'après-midi laissait une lueur calme et reposante dans la pièce. Le brun s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il regarda ensuite le ciel. Le soleil à l'horizon laissait des tâches orange-rose dans la voûte céleste.

Et dire que cela faisait cinq heures qu'il avait reçu cette punition stupide ! C'était juste après sa rencontre avec Aoï. L'asiatique lui avait paru bizarre. Voulait-il réellement faire la paix? Harry arrêta ses pensées là et se dirigea vers les cuisines après avoir au préalable fermé la fenêtre. Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas balayer la cour sous les étoiles.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand une soudaine chaleur l'envahit. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Le brun défit le nœud qu'il portait autour du cou ainsi que le premier bouton de sa chemise. Le ruban vert quitta sa nuque pour se retrouver au sol. Mais la chaleur ne diminuait pas, comme si, dans ses entrailles, se trouvait un feu ardent. Que lui arrivait-il ? Quand son bras percuta une armoire, des frissons parcoururent toute sa peau, tous ses sens étaient en éveil.

Au loin, Harry aperçu Cedric et s'approcha de lui.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda le châtain, arrivé près de lui.

La voix de Cedric entra délicieusement dans l'esprit du plus jeune et l'envoûta de l'intérieur.

L'auburn posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'esclave pour lui montrer qu'il était là car Harry ne répondait pas. Celui-ci fut alors parcouru de doux frissons ; il n'en pouvait plus. Le brun regarda son amoureux, plein de désir non contrôlé, il le plaqua alors au mur et le colla de tout son corps.

- Que... Que t'arrive-t-il, Harry ? s'exclama Cedric, surprit de la façon dont le brun s'était jeté sur lui.

Le plus jeune, quand à lui, se contenta d'approcher sensuellement ses lèvres de celles de sa proie, les scellant l'une à l'autre dans un baiser passionné. Cedric répondit positivement au baiser, demanda l'accès au plus jeune pour aller taquiner sa compère. Lentement, la bouche d'Harry descendit dans le cou de son partenaire et y déposa des milliers de baisers. Il monta ainsi vers son oreille.

- Je te veux, dit-il dans un soupir lascif.

Harry lui mordilla ensuite le lobe de l'oreille et l'embrassa de nouveau à pleine bouche. Cedric était aux anges, il allait enfin pour goûter au jeune esclave, qui pour une fois, était des plus entreprenants. Ainsi, il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps du brun, s'attardant sur ses fesses qu'il malaxa avec délectation.

Au détour d'un couloir, Aoï regardait la scène avec un sourire non dissimulé. Il s'en alla alors, aux anges.

Harry picorait le cou de son presqu'amant quand celui-ci se figea. Pourtant, le brun n'y prêta guère attention, continuant son oeuvre, descendant de plus en plus bas, déboutonnant la chemise de son partenaire. Cedric tenta de le repousser délicatement, mais le plus jeune ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Bizarrement, le châtain ne lui rendit pas son baiser, il resta là, inerte, les yeux fixant quelque chose.

- Ha... Harry ? finit-il par prononcer.

Le dénommé essaya de relaxer son partenaire, il s'approcha de son oreille et d'une voix suave, lui répondit :

- Oui ?

- Arrête, articula Cedric.

L'esclave ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi lui demandait-il de s'arrêter ? Ils étaient pourtant si bien partis... Mais cette chaleur qui grandissait le lui empêchait de toute manière... Il remonta à son oreille :

- Pourquoi ? dit-il dans un soupir.

Pour seule réponse, Cedric pointa quelque chose du doigt. Intrigué, Harry se retourna pour voir en face de lui Draco qui le dominait de toute sa grandeur, les bras croisés sur son torse et ses yeux de métal en fusion portant sur lui un regard glacial.

- Viens avec moi... Tout de suite, dit-il simplement.

Pourtant, Harry n'était pas enclin à quitter la chaleur des bras de Cedric, c'est la poigne qu'exerça Draco sur le bras du brun qui le fit changer d'avis. Le noble traîna son esclave à travers les couloirs sans lui demander son avis. Ils arrivèrent à ses appartements et Draco jeta le plus jeune à l'intérieur. Celui-ci faillit tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse.

- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse ferme.

Harry ne l'écouta pas, il était plus intéressé par les lèvres de Draco, si tentatrices. Il s'approcha alors de lui sous le regard troublé de son maître. Le jeune esclave appuya ses mains sur les bras croisés du plus grand et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Draco. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son vis-à-vis, mordillant sensuellement la lèvre inférieur du noble pour le faire réagir. Cependant, sa réaction ne fut pas celle attendue : il repoussa Harry.

- Que fais-tu ? dit-il.

Harry bouda et repartit à l'attaque en se blottissant dans les bras de Draco ; il passa ensuite ses mains derrière son cou et lui murmura :

- Je sais que vous en avez envie. (Il se colla un peu plus à lui). Vous me voulez dans votre lit depuis le début. Ai-je tord ? Alors, pourquoi ne pas céder ?

A ces mots, il se laissa glisser le long du corps de son propriétaire.

Harry se trouvait à présent à genou face à Draco qui le regardait, ahuri.

Il commença par déboutonner le pantalon de son maître et y plongea ses mains pour en sortir le sexe du blond. Il avança ses lèvres près de la verge de son maître.

Il prit le membre en bouche entièrement, sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il enroula sa langue autour du pénis de Draco. Il le léchait tel la plus exquise des friandises, jouant avec les nerfs de son partenaire, lui insufflant le chaud et le froid à la fois. Draco gémissait de frustration et de plaisir mêlés, il plongea ses mains dans la forêt sauvage qui servait de cheveux à Harry pour lui intimer la cadence. Le blond était au bord de l'extase, il se mobilisa un instant, jeta sa tête en arrière et se déversa dans la bouche du plus jeune qui avala tout sans sourciller. Il regarda ensuite son maître dans les yeux en essuyant le coin de sa bouche.

l'esclave releva ses yeux emplis de luxure, enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco et l'embrassa avec passion. Celui-ci répondit aussitôt à son baiser, ce qui rendit Harry encore plus chaud qu'au départ. Le blond demanda l'accès à sa bouche en lui mordillant sensuellement les lèvres, sa langue alla ensuite rejoindre sa consœur dans un ballet endiablé. Le baiser fut rompu quelques minutes plus tard, laissant un Harry haletant et chancelant.

Draco, qui avait reprit le contrôle de la situation, le colla au mur le plus proche et se remit à l'embrasser avec fièvre, ne lui laissant pas de répits ou seulement quand il allait picorer le cou de son esclave. Il alla ensuite titiller l'un de ses bouts de chair de sa langue tandis qu'il faisait rouler l'autre entre ses doigts, lui tirant ainsi quelques gémissements étouffés. Harry, quand à lui, se colla un peu plus à Draco. Les mains du blond parcouraient le corps du brun, s'arrêtaient sur ses fesses qu'il pétrissa avec joie. Il releva celles-ci et présenta deux doigts à son esclave, qui les lécha goulûment, chaque coup de langue accentué par un regard passionné qu'il lui adressait, faisant monter la température entre les deux corps, qui était pourtant déjà à son paroxysme. Les doigts de Draco ainsi lubrifiés descendirent jusqu'à l'antre chaude de Harry. Il y introduit d'abord un doigt qu'il bougea à l'intérieur de son ecslave, fouillant en lui. Il finit ainsi par heurter le poing G de son compagnon qui le lui fit comprendre en gratifiant son geste d'un gémissement plus qu'équivoque. Drago ajouta un second doigt. A cette intrusion, Harry émit un gémissement de gêne, il était partagé entre le sentiment d'être déchiré en deux par un corps étranger en lui et l'autre délicieusement agréable que celui-ci lui faisait connaître. Draco commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux et quand il jugea Harry prêt à le recevoir, il retira ses doigts du corps de son amant qui gémit aussitôt de frustration.

- Es-tu sûr, Harry ? lui demanda Draco en le portant et en écartant ses jambes dans le but de l'empaler sur son sexe gorgé de sang .

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un baiser. Draco souria et prit ce geste pour un oui. Il empala ensuite le brun sur son pénis. Ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble dans une harmonie presque effrayante. Harry venait à la rencontre de Draco, toujours plus profondément, s'empalant de lui-même sur le pilon de chair. Le blond, quand à lui, entreprit de masturber son amant quand il sentit le plaisir arriver à son point de non retour. Il resserra sa prise autour du sexe qui pulsait contre sa main. Harry grogna de frustration, oubliant qu'il était doté de la parole.

- Ensemble, prononça simplement Draco pour justifier son geste.

Il ne se fit pas prier et très vite, lui aussi arriva à la jouissance, il se déversa en Harry suivi de près par celui-ci qui se déversa entre leurs deux corps. Suite à cela, Harry s'écroula, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter. Draco le souleva et le déposa sur son lit avant de recommencer encore et encore à lui faire l'amour jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et que l'un des deux, en l'occurrence Harry, s'écroule de fatigue suivi par son amant.

Harry gémissait dans son sommeil. Non pas à cause d'un cauchemar, bien au contraire, il faisait un rêve succulent. Cedric se trouvait au-dessus de lui, l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, ce qui réveilla une délicieuse chaleur à l'intérieur du corps du plus jeune.

Draco venait de sortir de la salle de bain et regardait son petit ange dormir. Il était si adorable, complètement innocent et vulnérable, quoi que, pas si innocent que ça à en juger par l'érection naissante que celui-ci arborait.

- Hum... Cedric, gémissa-t-il dans son sommeil.

A ces mots, Draco ressenti la colère monter en lui. Comment osait-il penser à un autre homme alors qu'il dormait dans ses draps et qui plus est après la folle nuit de débauche qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux ! Il essaya de se calmer, mais en vain. Il réussit cependant à reconstruire le masque de froideur qu'il arborait toujours quand il vit son esclave se réveiller.

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas plus grand affront pour un maître que de voir son esclave dormir en sa présence ? finit-il par dire sur un ton froid, seul signe de son mécontentement.

Harry se redressa brusquement à l'entente de la voix du noble, mais fut vite rattrapé par une certaine douleur mal placée. Il ne vit d'ailleurs pas le petit sourire de son maître quand la douleur déforma ses traits. Quelques instants plus tard, il essayait de se lever dans un saut.

- Que... Quoi... Ne sut que dire le brun.

Il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de se lever quand il comprit qu'il était complètement nu et surtout quand Draco contourna le lit pour venir à lui. Le brun se saisit alors du drap et s'enroula dedans. Était-ce devenu une habitude de se réveiller dans les appartements de cet homme ? se demanda amèrement Harry en se souvenant vaguement de la nuit dernière.

- Que... Que m'avez-vous fait ? demanda Harry en se ratatinant sur lui-même quand Draco se trouva face à lui.

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai fait que te traiter comme la catin que tu es.

- Je... Je ne vous permet pas ! s'indigna Harry.

Il aurait voulu tenter une sortie magistrale mais au vu de sa nudité, cela lui était impossible. Il ne put que rester là, à écouter son maître.

- Quoi, Harry ? Aurais-tu oublié comme tu me suppliais de te prendre ? Tu étais si désespéré, ne te souviens-tu donc pas t'être agenouillé à mes pieds pour me montrer tes prouesses ? Tu n'as pas pu oublier comment tu m'as réclamé la nuit dernière.

Il passa ses mains sur les fesses du brun et les saisit à pleine poigne. Sous le gémissement de douleur qu'avait laissé échappé Harry, il sourit :

- Du moins, ton corps ne l'a pas oublié, finit-il par dire.

- Vous mentez, se défendit le plus jeune en le repoussant et en se précipitant dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma.

- Tu ne peux nier l'évidence, Harry, regarde toi. Ton corps est rempli de mes marques, ricana-t-il en s'en allant.

Le sous-nommé se regarda alors dans le miroir. Oui, c'était vrai, son corps était marqué. Son cou arborait une tâche bleu violacé. Il se découvrit et remarqua qu'il y en avait d'autres à différents endroits. Il décida alors de se laver, comme si cela allait faire disparaître les preuves.

* * *

**Alors ? Sa vous a plus ? Déçu ? Aller dite moi tout fufuffu**


End file.
